The One That I Love
by elpeublue
Summary: (CHAPTER 7) "Aku datang padamu. Tapi. Terlambat. Dan aku baru ingat kau benci keterlambatan." Tentang cinta yang terlalu besar, kesetiaan, pengkhianatan dan pengorbanan. Juga Cho Kyuhyun dalam kesendiriannya. KYUMIN! BOYXBOY! BOYSLOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**The One That I Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **KYUMIN**

 **Super Junior Member**

 **Dkk**

 **.**

 **BOYXBOY, BL, YAOI!**

 **.**

 **RATED M!**

 **Semoga kalian menaruh minat dan banyak cinta untuk ff ini (apaan sih :v)**

.

.

.

 _Aku datang padamu. Tapi. Terlambat._

 _Dan aku baru ingat kau benci keterlambatan._

.

Ruangan senyap bukanlah hal baru, namun beberapa waktu lalu obrolan telah terjadi antara lelaki tua dan pendengarnya. Ini mengenai perjalanan, kematian, kegilaan dan banyak hal tak masuk akal lainnya. Kisah cinta picisan yang di kemas berbungkus-bungkus dalam beberapa lapisannya. Menghadirkan emosi jiwa dan beberapa hal konyol untuk ditertawakan.

.

Sore itu mendung, tepat ketika hal paling menakjubkan terjadi. Itu menurutnya. Namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selagi mendung selain berpindah posisi untuk menghindari titik-titik air dari langit. Langit menangis karena mungkin ia merasa kesepian. Itu pemikirannya lagi, jangan hiraukan. Cho Kyuhyun. Artis papan atas, penyanyi, actor dan juga si tampan orang bilang. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia merasa cukup percaya diri untuk tampil di atas panggung teater sambil menyanyi sambil melakoni peran. Dia pemain drama musical juga, beberapa kali menjadi DJ radio juga. Dan dia…SINGLE. Dia tidak sedang membual hanya untuk menyenangkan hati fans, dia sungguh SINGLE. Katakanlah sampai sejauh ini.

Bicara tentang Fans, ia hari ini harusnya berjumpa mereka. Jika saja mendung tidak datang, maka udara bebas hijau rumput dan oksigen lepas akan berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Tapi masalah fans, jangan tanyakan. Badai datang pun bukan halangan untuk mereka, dan Kyuhyun cukup optimis akan hal itu. beberapa saat lagi ia harus tampil dengan senyuman, ini adalah bukti cintanya terhadap Fans bukan sekedar SOPAN SANTUN demi meraup keuntungan ekstra. Senyuman ini tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Karena… yang pertama ia memang seharusnya tersenyum, yang kedua dia menghargai fans, yang ketiga ia cukup tau diri tanpa fans dia bukan apa-apa. Ruangan masih sepi, namun penggemar mungkin mulai berdatangan mengisi beberapa kursi kosong. Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk menyapa mereka yang baru datang. Jika di bilang ramah, ia adalah idol yang ramah. Tentu, dia Cho Kyuhyun si _public figure_. Tapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam kehidupan social yang sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang murah senyum, dia terlihat seperti tisu toilet, sedikit kasar namun tak menyakiti. Tapi begitulah dia. Jangan membahas kehidupannya di luar bagaimana dia hidup sebagai seorang yang di sorot media, dia tidak terlalu suka. Tatapan matanya, sebenarnya tajam namun kadang make up menghapusnya dengan goresan manis. Bibirnya sebenarnya berwarna pink pucat, namun beberapa pink pewarna membuatnya lebih manis. Karena di depan kamera semua tampak lebih manis.

Kyuhyun akui menjadi seorang artis dengan banyak penggemar adalah hal menyenangkan. Namun menjadi artis bukanlah hal paling menyenangkan, dan menjadi penggemar adalah sesuatu yang buruk untuk kehidupan. Kau tau? Emm… soal tentang pernikahan, kencan, dan adegan ranjang atau mungkin berciuman. Mereka sangat sensitif, namun Kyuhyun menghargainya.

Lampu mulai menyala, manajernya mengatakan untuk bersiap-siap karena acara akan segera dimulai. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat orang-orang memasuki ruangan, di bawah sorot lampu dan di depan kamera itulah dunianya. Menyenangkan dan juga menyeramkan.

.

Matanya berkedip-kedip, tautan tangan di depannya terus menarik lebih cepat. Namun nafasnya masih tersengal bahkan jika hanya untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa pelan-pelan saja?" Gadis itu mendengus, kadang ia jadi berpikir bagaimana menyeramkannya seorang gadis dengan semua hasratnya.

"Yak, bukankah kau penggemarnya juga. Bagaimana kau bisa lesu seperti ini, bahkan ini pertama kalinya kau datang kemari."

"Aku tau, tapi kau berlari kencang sekali." Dia merunduk memanfaatkan perbicangan mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Hei Lee Sungmin. Kita terlambat dan kau menyuruhku pelan-pelan, ah?"

"Bora, dia tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kita yang akan kemana-mana. Antrian pasti sangat panjang. _Palli_!" Gadis itu, Bora kembali menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera menyusul ke acara.

Bora benar perihal mereka harus kemana-mana karena bingung memulai antrian darimana, rel penggemar itu seperti tidak berujung dan Sungmin harus bersedia menjadi tong sampah untuk semua caci maki Bora.

.

"Siapa namamu? Fanboy?"

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mencatat nama tersebut pada kertas di hadapannya.

"Bisakah kau lepas maskermu, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku buruk rupa. Kau akan terganggu." Sungmin punya rasa kepercayaan diri yang rendah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Setelah kau melihat kau akan lupa, jadi itu tidak berguna." Kyuhyun tercekat, tapi itu memang kadang kenyataan.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Terimakasih." Sungmin tersenyum meski di balik masker, namun Kyuhyun tau karena matanya menyipit.

"Mata yang bagus." Gumam Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin bergeser.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Bora."

.

Suatu hari lagi, Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan solo albumnya, dan hari ini adalah pertemuan dengan penggemar. Sekaligus, hari pertemuan keduanya dengan pria bermasker.

"Siapa namamu? Fanboy?"

"Lee Sungmin."

"Oh, pria bermasker. Apa sekarang kau tidak mau membukanya lagi?" Kyuhyun menunjuk masker Sungmin.

"Tidak." Katanya singkat.

"Bagaimana kau kemari? Ini jauh dari Seoul."

"Aku mengumpulkan uangku setiap hari agar bisa kemari."

"Oh yaampun, kenapa kau harus melakukannya? Tidakkah kau merasa terbebani?"

"Tentu iya, namun aku kesini bukan untuk di kasihani. Aku kemari untuk melihatmu, karena aku penggemarmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "baiklah, spesial untukmu. Mari kita menjadi teman dan berpelukan." Sungmin melebarkan matanya, namun tangan Kyuhyun telah menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat namun terkesan jantan. Bisa ia dengar pekikan penggemar lainnya yang mengantri di belakangnya termasuk Bora. Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman dan Sungmin menggeser dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Bora."

.

Di akhir tahun, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk lebih bersantai dan mengurangi kepadatan aktivitasnya. Ia kadang bermain di sebuah kedai kecil tanpa takut di serbu penggemar, meskipun kadang itu terjadi namun kedai ini biasanya jarang di kunjungi oleh orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya. Dia membuka beberapa foto yang dikirimkan manajernya dengan sudut pandang paling bagus yang dapat ia lihat, Kyuhyun suka melihat dirinya tampan dan err… berkharisma, terkesan bad boy namun juga ramah. Ya, dia suka dirinya terlihat baik.

Beberapa foto itu, ketika ia mengadakan jumpa penggemar, salah satunya adalah foto dirinya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang Fanboy. Kyuhyun mengenalnya dengan sebutan pria bermasker, dia tidak terlalu ingat namanya namun pria itu selalu datang pada jumpa penggemar di dalam negeri. Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun selalu melupakan namanya. Dia punya mata yang bagus, mungkin juga senyuman yang indah entahlah Kyuhyun tak begitu tau tentang itu, namun itu cukup menarik.

Suatu ketika mereka bertemu lagi, dalam ruang dan waktu yang berbeda. Dalam masa dimana Kyuhyun bukan seorang idol single lagi, dia kini…TAKEN. Bersama seorang artis pendatang baru, Kyuhyun menyukainya dan mereka berdua saling menyukai, sebenarnya bukan keinginannya untuk mempublikasikan mengenai hubungan mereka, namun agensi memaksa itu adalah dongkrak awal artis tersebut untuk memasuki dunia yang lebih luas, dengan kata lain Kyuhyun adalah batu loncatannya. Tidak ada yang tulus, mereka semua mencintai dengan alasan lain. Popularitas, keserakahan dan sakit hati. Yang paling tersakiti adalah… PENGGEMAR.

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan musikalnya, jumpa penggemar selalu ada dan ia mengira penggemarnya berkurang semenjak itu. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menyukai gadis itu sebenarnya, hanya saja agensi menuntutunya untuk membantu debutnya dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak. Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dan ia bertemu lagi, dengan pria bermasker. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega bahwa pria itu masih hadir hari ini.

"Lee Sungmin." Celanya sebelum Kyuhyun menanyakan namannya.

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin."

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian."

"Terimakasih."

"Kau bahagia?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar. Sungmin menunjuk antrian di belakangnya keseluruhan.

"Sebagian dari mereka bersedih,terluka dan kecewa. Jadi kalau kau bahagia, aku ucapkan selamat lagi."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Maafkan aku."

Sungmin tersenyum, "itu adalah hakmu. Aku tentu tidak bisa mengaturnya. Tapi jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya, kurasa mungkin tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak berhenti menjadi penggemarku?"

"Kau tau, perasaan yang paling tulus itu milik siapa?"

"Orang tua tentu saja."

"Kuberitahu padamu, selain orang tuamu penggemarmu memiliki cinta tulus untukmu. Perasaannya sangat halus hingga mereka mudah terluka." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar untuk mengambil makna dari pembicaraan mereka, mengabaikan antrian yang menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Itu bukan aku, itu tentang temanku. Dia ada di rumah sekarang, ia menolak datang."

"Aku akan menuliskan pesan untuk temanmu, katakan padanya maaf telah menyakitinya." Sungmin mengangguk sedangkan Kyuhyun menulis pada kertas putih di atas mejanya sekaligus ia memberikan tanda tangannya.

"Siapa nama temanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia berada pada akhir surat.

"Bora."

.

Malam itu Sungmin menyendiri duduk dalam sepi, ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Pria itu hanya melewatkan beberpa saat waktunya untuk kembali menatap beberapa lembaran memori, Kyuhyun entah kenapa memenuhi kepalanya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia tidak ingin memungkiri bahwa ia menyukai pria itu. Jelas, Sungmin adalah Fanboynya. Jika bahkan ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya suka macam apakah itu, Sungmin memilih bungkam. Ia sendiri bingung, Bora pernah bertanya padanya dan Sungmin tak menemukan jawabannya sekalipun pada dirinya sendiri. Kadang, ia berdiam diri untuk menemukannya. Beberapa saat lalu, Kyuhyun membuatnya sakit hati parah dengan kehadiran seorang wanita yang media sebut sebagai kekasih pria itu. Tentu saja, mana mau Kyuhyun mengkonfirmasi cinta sesama jenis, kecuali yah dia cukup gila untuk membeberkannya pada media. Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, punggungnya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama membungkuk.

.

Sungmin datang hari itu ke rumah Bora. Gadis itu sedang sakit, bahkan ia tak beranjak dari kamar tidur sejak dua hari lalu. Penyebabnya, jika sakit hati karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu terdengar konyol. Tapi memang begitulah. Bora adalah perempuan yang tak bisa diam, ia sangat aktif dan melakukan banyak hal, salah satu aktivis kampus dan beberapa organisasi kecil lainnya. Kepadatan kegiatan mungkin adalah penyebabnya, tapi perempuan itu menuduh Kyuhyunlah yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. bahkan ketika Sungmin membawakannya sebuah kertas dengan tanda tangan permohonan maaf, gadis itu terlihat acuh. Cinta macam apa yang di miliki Bora? Atau samakah dengannya? Obsesi?

Apakah bisa? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sebelum ia sampai pada penggalan cerita yang ia lupakan. Kyuhyun mampir ke hatinya, dan Sungmin berharap itu hanya sebentar. Saat itu. Nyatanya, berhenti untuk menjadi penggemar tidak semenyenangkan itu. Sungmin merasa bodoh.

 _Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu perasaannya. Semacam obsesi, namun terlalu berlebihan._

TBC

Kyumin shiper, masih adakah kalian?

Apakah ini bisa kulanjutkan? Apa kalian akan membaca dan memberikan komentar? Bersediakah?


	2. Chapter 2

Hari dimana orang-orang berisik membicarakan seorang pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sebagian besar perempuan membicarkannya berkali-kali, tentang bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun berkencan ketika kamera tidak terduga merekamnya. Sungmin saat itu sedang berjalan menuju kelas kuliahnya, sebagai seorang fans dirinya cukup patah hati mengetahui hal itu. itu hanya sebuah kencan makan malam disebuah _restaurant_ biasa, namun pikirannya entah melayang dengan hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi, yang mana kamera tidak temukan.

Langkahnya lesu, saat perempuan mulai membicarakannya dan kabar berita mulai marak menyebar. Dan hari itu juga Bora sakit. Sepulang dari kuliahnya Sungmin mampir untuk menjenguk teman satu _fansclub_ nya itu. Terbaring diatas ranjang dengan wajah manja ketika Sungmin baru saja masuk.

"Tega sekali." Sungmin mnegernyit baru saja ia duduk dan meletakan beberapa plastik buah untuk temannya itu.

"Kau tidak lihat berita? Kenapa kau tidak patah hati?"

"Ohh, entahlah." Bora semakin merenggut.

"Cintamu belum sedalam diriku."

Sungmin menatap Bora, seolah menjawab dalam hati. 'Cintaku bahkan lebih dalam dari siapapun, hanya saja jika aku memperlihatkannya orang-orang akan berpikir itu menjijikan, sebab siapa yang akan menerima lelaki mencintai lelaki lainnya?'

"Ya, cintamu terlalu dalam untuknya." Jawab Sungmin kemudian. Bora menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin pelan menampakkan wajah bersedihnya.

Sungmin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening perempuan itu, tidak bohong dia memang demam.

"Jangan pikirkan dia, jalani saja hidup kita."

.

.

Sungmin tinggal bersama ibunya, namun beberapa hari lalu ibunya memilih untuk pulang ke kampung halaman ,tinggal dirumahnya dekat dengan para tetangga dan teman-temannya dulu ketika Sungmin masih kecil, Ia tergolong keluarga sederhana yang apa adanya, walau sebelum meninggal ayahnya telah menyiapkan bekal uang pensiunan untuk ibu dan dirinya, bukan berarti uang tersebut dapat menutupi biaya hidupnya. Ibunya bilang bahwa uang ayah digunakan untuk biaya kuliahnya sampai lulus, maka dari itu untuk menutupi hal yang lain Sungmin bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan disebuah tempat makan.

Kemudian pada sebuah kesempatan, sebuah acara memesan makanan untuk dihidangkan saat pesta tersebut, jamuan makan yang mewah dan formal. Sungmin adalah bagian dari pegawai di tempatnya bekerja. Tempat itu begitu mewah dengan desain modern yang menggambarkan orang kaya, Sungmin berani memastikan bahwa yang menghidirinya pastilah orang-orang terkenal. Ketika ia membawa minuman untuk berkeliling, ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun disana, berbicang dengan seseorang entah siapa, ia tak bisa berpaling hanya sekedar untuk melihat gelas kotor dan mengambilnya. Hari ini dia sangat tampan, balutan kaos putih dengan jas berwarna coklat menutupi tubuh tingginya, rambutnya ditata rapi terlihat segar untuk wajahnya. Sungmin mendekat, sementara Kyuhyun telah pindah tempat. Pria itu berjalan sambil tersenyum dimana-mana. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun, menempatkan dirinya kini disebelahnya berpura untuk membersihkan meja di samping Kyuhyun.

Seorang pegawai lain tengah membawa berbotol-botol bir, nampan itu dibawanya diatas kepala seperti yang biasa dilakukan, namun seorang tamu yang sedang asik menari menyenggol lengannya, hingg pegangan itu oleng menjatuhkan semua botol bir besar tersebut, dan sialnya kearah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lupa segalanya, yang ia ingat hanya sebuah tangan menopang kepalanya dan rasa perih di seluruh tubuh, kepala adalah yang terparah. Kemudian dia tak dapat mengingat lagi.

Hari ini, pagi tepat jam 8.00, ia terbangun diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dari aromanya. Kepalanya di perban, tangannya dipenuhi dengan penutup luka.

"Oh, kau sudah siuman? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" seseorang entah siapa, dia seorang lelaki pendek, terlihat keibuan dan juga sangat _cute_. Karena ia tidak mengerti maka Sungmin berekspresi seadanya.

"Oh, namaku Ryeowook. Aku manajer dari Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kau lupa, semalam kau menolongnya dari botol-botol kaca itu, terimakasih." Ryeowook tersenyum padanya.

"Lalu, bagaiamana dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia baru saja berangkat untuk aktivitasnya pagi ini."

"Oh, kau pasti sibuk. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Mana bisa, tanganmu menjadi penuh luka." Sekilas pria ini tampak baik, ia benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Ryeowook menyuruhnya untuk berbaring kembali, memberikan senyuman sekilas.

"Ryeowook-ssi, tidakkah kamar ini terlalu mewah?" Ryeowook terkekeh, "lalu yang bagaimana yang kau inginkan?"

"Kamar dengan biaya paling rendah, kelas tiga sudah cukup untukku. Aku-tidak punya uang."

Ryeowook kembali terkekeh, "Lee Sungmin. Kau telah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dan semua ini akan ditanggung oleh kami. Jangan khawatirkan apapun." Sungmin menatapnya, dan Ryeowook tampak bersunguh-sungguh.

"Tapi maafkan, mungkin Kyuhyun tak bisa menemanimu. Dia punya jadwal yang padat, dia menitipkan ucapan terimakasih padamu. Sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan menemanimu disini."

"Terimakasih, tidak perlu repot-repot, aku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." Ujarnya sungkan

"Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau pulang kerumah. Jangan ada penolakan!"

…

Sungmin merasa lelah. Menjadi penggemar adalah hal paling melelahkan ketimbang bekerja selama 10 jam setiap hari. Ia membuang waktu kuliahnya dengan perasaan yang kacau, khawatir tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan juga kecewa yang berkepanjangan. Mungkin tidak semua _fans_ sepertinya, salahkan saja dia yang mencintai begitu dalam dan mengorbankan hatinya untuk ini, pernah ia berpikir untuk berhenti saja dan menjalani hidup seperti orang biasa, menggemari seperlunya, orang-orang keren seperti presiden atau orang yang tergabung dalam kantor pemerintahan atau bidang hukum, bukankah hal itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh mahasiswa?

Tapi tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak bekerja, mulut bisa berbohong tapi hati tidak. Sungmin cukup berusaha namun hasilnya nol. Dia masih mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dengan begitu besarnya, sehingga tak ingin terbagi dengan orang lain.

Bora lebih ekspresif dari dirinya, dia sangat bersedih dan tidak segan menangis tersedu. Sungmin miris melihatnya, seorang perempuan mungkin punya perasaan yang lebih dalam dan halus dalam mencintai seseorang tidak terkecuali idola mereka, namun mereka bisa jadi sangat menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan. Sungmin memeluknya dan tangisnya semkin kencang, bagaimana bisa sebuah berita mampu memporak-porandakan persaan mereka.

"Mari kita tata hidup kembali, mereka…dia…tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi pada kita. Berhenti menangis karena dia, mereka tidak akan pernah mau mengerti. Tidak akan!" Sungmin berujar, pelukan Bora makin menguat dan bisa ia rasakan baju bagian dadanya telah basah.

"Itu sulit Ming." Sungmin mengusap rambutnya seperti memberi sebuah jawaban dalam hati, ya sulit sekali.

"Hanya untuk kita, mereka bahagia disana."

.

Sungmin mulai manata hidupnya kembali, bekerja seperti biasa dan meninggalkan akun social untuk beberapa saat, hanya mengaktifkan beberapa yang sekiranya penting. Ia mendengarkan penjelasan dosen dan mulai giat ke perpustakaan, karena ia sadar rasa sakit hatinya tidak akan menghilang dengan cepat. Sungmin berusaha untuk melupakan segalanya yang pernah terjadi, ia melihat Bora mungkin melakukan hal yang sama membuat mereka jarang bertemu karena rutinitas. Namun ketika ia berusaha untuk menghindar dari pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, waktu malah mempertemukan mereka.

Hari itu hari sabtu, jam 2 dini hari Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk pulang, didepannya ada seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan masker, berjalan sempoyongan tak tentu arah. Sungmin hanya mengikutinya dari belakang karena ia menuju arah jalan yang sama, sampai akhirnya pria itu tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja dan tergeletak disana, Sungmin mengampirinya untuk memberikan sebuah pertolongan yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan. Ketika membuka masker tersebut, Sungmin tau bahwa orang ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia berbisik pelan dengan mata terpejam. "Jangan biarkan kamera menangkapku, bawa aku kemanapun. Tolong." Sungmin mengernyit, bagaimana bisa dia bicara begitu pada orang asing. Sungmin akan meninggalkannya walau dadanya bergetar hebat melihat wajah itu, tapi Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan dan pada akhirnya Sungmin kembali berbalik. Membopong tubuh itu dengan susah payah, meski Kyuhyun masih mampu untuk sedikit berjalan.

Ketika ia membaringkan Kyuhyun pada tempat tidur sederhananya, perlahan-lahan membuka seluruh atribut yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi identitasnya. Topi yang terlepas memperlihatkan bagaimana rambut itu dirawat setiap hari, begitu berkilau. Sungmin terpaku ketika ia melepaskan penutup wajah karena… ia terlalu jatuh pada pesonanya sangat dalam sampai menyangka bahwa dia bukanlah manusia, bibirnya berwarna pink pucat dan Sungmin menginginkannya. Katakan dia berlebihan untuk mengidolakan seseorang.

Akal sehatnya sama sekali tidak bekerja, sebab ia tau bahawa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, jadi siapa yang akan tau jika dia mungkin saja dapat menyentuhnya. Sungmin berencana untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Kyuhyun, hanya sekali. Dan itu terjadi, dia melakukannya. Terasa lembut namun sedikit kering pada bagian dalamnya, Sungmin merasa nyaman dalam posisi ini. Bibir mereka yang bersatu, dan untuk beberapa saat mata Kyuhyun terbuka tanpa Sungmin sadari.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah itu, dekat dan lembut matanya terpejam sehingga Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega untuk mengusik kedamainnya. Dia tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti ini untuk orang asing yang menciumnya, tapi perasaannya juga ikut terbuai. Wajah pria ini begitu menarik perhatiannya walau ia bukan golongan pria tampan ataupun pria cantik.

Mata di depannya terbuka perlahan, bertemu dengan mata miliknya sendiri. Sejenak ia merasa tidak asing, namun pergerakan terburu-buru membuat ingatannya dibubarkan dan dia kehilangan kehangatan di bibir. Pria itu mendadak gugup dan bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat minta maaf." Dia menunduk berkali-kali.

"Aku dimana?"

Sungmin melongo, "ini dirumahku. Kau tadi menyuruhku membawamu ketika jatuh dijalan." Ya Kyuhyun ingat.

"Rumahmu dingin."

Sungmin gelagapan untuk membantangkan selimut yang terlipat di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Bisakah kau memelukku ketika tidur? Biarkan aku menginap disini malam ini." Mengapa ia bicara seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya merasa nyaman dan aman berada disini, jauh dari kamera.

"Bisakah aku memintamu untuk memelukku?" Kyuhyun mengulang permintaannya. Sungmin masih terpaku di tempatnya, namun kemudian menjawab.

"Aku baru habis bekerja, aku akan membersihkan diriku dulu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk maklum, "aku akan menunggumu."

Sungmin merasa ini seperti sebuah ajakan malam pertama untuknya, Kyuhyun hanya memintanya untuk memeluknya namun Sungmin menghabiskan setengah botol sabun cairnya untuk mandi dan juga mengeramasi rambutnya berkali-kali hingga dia keluar dengan aroma menyegarkan dari arah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun membawa matanya pada aroma tersebut dan menemukan Sungmin yang berdiri gugup.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin menurutinya dan berbaring disamping Kyuhyun.

"Peluk aku, tolong." Pintanya untuk beberapa kali.

Sungmin melebarkan lengannya dan Kyuhyun dengan otomatis merapatkan dirinya pada Sungmin menghirup aroma pakaiannya berkali-kali. Nalurinya bergerak, dia mengusap pelan rambut halus Kyuhyun merasakan kenyaman luar biasa disana dan juga dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang bagai bom yang akan meledak. Ini kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka berdua berada dalam satu ranjang berbagi kehangatan dan juga sebuah ciuman manis. Sungmin mungkin saja berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun telah melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya, mereka bahkan berbagi ciuman di pertemuan pertama. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas akibat Kyuhyun yang mulai terlelap, Sungmin baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia memang sudah gila dan bersikap seperti seorang jalang yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun malam ini walau hanya berbagi ciuman.

…

Pagi datang lebih cepat untuk Sungmin memulai kuliahnya, dia bangun sendirian menyisakan tempat tidur berantakan disebelahnya, persis seperti jalang namun tanpa bayaran. Kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa pesan ataupun ucapan terimakasih, tidak seharusnya Sungmin protes karena dirinyalah yang membawa Kyuhyun sampai pada bilik kontrakannya. Menghela nafasnya ia bangkit dan bersiap untuk kegiatan sehariannya.

…

Malam itu terasa begitu kosong untuknya, tempat tidurnya sangat nyenyak tentu saja. Kamarnya mewah itu sudah pasti, tapi selalu ada yang kurang ia rasa dibalik semua kemewahan yang ia miliki. Selepas dari jam kegiatannya Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di kasur, terasa nyaman namun sekali lagi kenyamanan yang kosong. Kyuhyun terbayang dengan perasaan kemarin malam, tentang kasur yang sederhana namun sangat hangat, sebuah rumah dan seorang laki-laki dengan mata yang indah, bibir yang manis dan juga sebuah pelukan penenang jiwa. Tidak seharusnya ia mengingat kembali sebab itu hanya sebuah cerita satu malamnya. Ya, dia tidak harusnya mengingat lagi.

.

Jam menunjukan tengah malam, dan pada akhirnya malam menjadi saksi kembalinya ia pada bilik kontrakan kecil itu, berdiri di depan pintunya karena beberapa kali diketuk tidak memunculkan orang yang dilihatnya semalam. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar akan membuat dirinya mabuk, karena bagaimanapun ia tetap harus waras saat hal tak terduga terjadi ketika ia pergi seorang diri. Itu mengapa ia berakhir disini kembali dengan memori tak terlupakan pada sepanjang jalan , juga di dalam kamar itu. pukul dua ia seperti orang membeku kedinginan, pukul dua lewat sepuluh ia melihat siluet seseorang yang menjijing tasnya wajah menunduk dengan tubuh membungkuk, lelaki semalam dan juga siapa pemilik rumah ini. menegakkan tubuhnya ia bersiap untuk respon keterkejutan pria itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ia membulatkan matanya terkejut, lelaki itu berjalan mendekat padanya, wajahnya kusut kelelahan dan seperti ia butuh tidur.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Sungmin bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya terbiasa malam kemarin. Selain itu, aku suka tempat ini, jauh dari kamera wartawan."

"Bukan berarti kau dapat seenaknya kemari." Sungmin berkata agak dingin.

"Aku berencana untuk sering kemari, kupikir kau juga tinggal sendiri." Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya menatap bagaimana cara Kyuhyun bicara. Dia akui dia penggemarnya, tapi apakah ini baik-baik saja untuk dirinya, Sungmin ragu. Bagaimanapun dia tak mau terlibat terlalu jauh dalam hubungan sosialnya dengans seorang artis, ia cinta hidup dalam ketenangan.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya.

"Karena ini rumahku!" jawab Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "bukan, ini bukan rumahmu. Kau hanya menyewa. Aku bahkan bisa membeli rumah ini jika aku mau."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak beli untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Tidak, orang-orang akan tau dan aku akan masuk berita lagi itu tidak akan membuatku damai."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan disini, Tuan Cho?"

"Disini ada kau, jika memnag para pencari berita menemukanku. Aku hanya bilang itu rumah temanku. Dan selesai."

Sungmin memutar matanya, "aku akan terganggu! Dan aku yang membayar rumah ini!"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membayar biaya kontraknya." Sungmin dengan terkejut menatapnya. "Dengan syarat, biarkan aku tinggal sesuka hati dan datang kapan saja."

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan rumah ini, apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku pergi darisini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Kalau kau begitu menginginkan rumah ini, maka ambillah, aku yang akan pergi darisini."

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin ketika pria itu bergerak, ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terjadi dengan kesalahpahaman.

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku ingin menjadikan rumah ini sebagai persimpanganku menghindar dari media, atau jika aku ingin. Aku sedang memohon padamu agar mau melindungiku disini. Sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan membayar kontraknya."

Sungmin cengo, seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang memohon padanya. Biasanya, ia yang akan memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk memberikan tanda tangannya. Mungkin Sungmin terlihat sebagai orang yang mudah diperolok, bagaimanapun dia menyetujui hal yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia bisa mengehemat uangnya, dan hanya perlu menampung Kyuhyun yang seorang artis, lagipula Sungmin adalah fansnya. Cintanya belum pupus hingga kini.

Pada mala mini, Sungmin mengeluarkan makanan di dalam kulkasnya karena Kyuhyun mengeluh kelaparan, ia hanya punya beberapa bumbu, nasi dan sayuran tapi ia tetap menghidangkannya di depan Kyuhyun mengolahnya menjadi _bibimbab_. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan menolak makanan jenis ini, karena _well_ , dia seorang artis papan atas yang tentu saja dengan pilihan makanan berbeda.

"Enak." Bibirnya masih penuh namun Sungmin tetap memperhatikannya, mata dan bibir lucu itu menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidak pernah makan _bibimbap_?"

"Pernah. Tapi aku lebih suka buatan rumah."

"oohhh." Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa pacarmu sering kemari?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Kau lucu sekali, berapa umurmu?"

"20."

"Mengapa kau tidak punya, umurmu bahkan sudah 20."

"Memang kau punya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, mulutnya berhenti mengunyah. "Ooo, aku ingat kau baru saja dikonfirmasi dengan gadis itu kan?" hatinya sakit ketika mengucapkannya entah mengapa.

"Lupakan." Katanya singkat, ia kembali memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya mengabaikan Sungmin yang menatapnya penasaran.

Sungmin tau, pembicaraan ini sangat sensitive bagi mereka dan merupakan privasi Kyuhyun maka dari itu ia menghentikan untuk memikirkannya dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

…

Satu malam telah mereka lewati bersama, begitupun malam-malam setelahnya. Kyuhyun datang secara rutin, melupakan apartemennya yang nyaman, hangat dan mewah. Memilih rumah sempit milik seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungmin telah meminta kunci cadangan pada pemilik rumah sehingga Kyuhyun dapat menyimpan satu untuk dirinya jika hendak berkunjung tanpa harus menunggu Sungmin pulang dari bekerja di tengah malam.

Ini malam ke-30. Dan mala mini Kyuhyun menemukan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap dirinya, dimana mata Sungmin terus mengganggu pikirannya. Bibirnya yang mengekrucut lucu ketika menonton tayangan Tv jadi fokusnya, tingkah hangat itu membuatnya nyaman dengan segala kesederhanaan dan kepolosannya. Terlalu cepatkah untuk mengatakan ia menyukai Sungmin? Dan mengapa ia bisa menyukai orang seperti Sungmin? Mengapa bukan orang lain, atau kalangan artis yang lebih rupawan? Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjawabnya, karena ia tak punya jawaban. Ia juga tidak tahu.

Suatu ketika, ia baru menyadari ketika Sungmin harus kembali ke desa untuk waktu seminggu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kesendirian di bilik kecil itu. Bilik itu terasa dingin, dan kosong tidak seperti malam-malam yang ia rasakan dimana kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya. Hujan tidak mengguyur, saljupun tidak turun tapi ada satu ruang yang membuatnya mengigil sendirian. Ia benci sendirian. Dan disinilah ia menyadari bahwa, bukan tempat yang membuatnya merasa aman dan hangat, tetapi…

Kehadiran Sungmin.

Bolehkan ia merasa benar-benar merindukannya?

.

.

.

TBC

Semoga kalian masih berkenan untuk membaca

Maaf untuk typo. Review juseyo…


	3. Chapter 3

Apa cinta bicara tentang siapa dia? Bagaimana dia? Dan apa cinta dapat kembali pada sebuah kenangan dalam jangka waktu lama, atau datang tiba-tiba ketika waktu tak terhingga? Apakah cinta hanya sekedar nama? Atau hanya sebuah gabungan lima huruf menjadi sebuah ejaan? Apakah cinta hanya sesederhana itu?...

Tidak

Lebih rumit

Membingungkan

Tapi mungkin menyenangkan.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **The One That I Love**

 **KYUMIN**

" **Kejatuhan"**

.

.

.

Ketika lelah mendera, membawa dirimu pulang dengan kegelisahan yang tak bisa kau tunjukan pada siapapun, perlu tangan untuk digenggam, perlu tubuh nan hangat untuk dipeluk dan perlu sandaran untuk menghilangkan jenuh. Kau tak temukan dimanapun, hingga kau membiarkan dirimu untuk prilaku penuh sesal yang kau perbuat, ingin mengulang waktu dan membenahi semuanya. Tapi tentu saja orang tau bahwa itu percuma, sangat percuma, karena semua telah lewat dan waktu tidak mungkin bisa dibalik oleh manusia biasa. Tidak ada manusia yang berhak untuk memutar waktu.

Untuk sisa hari tanpa Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi mengunjungi rumah itu. Dia tidak tau kapan Sungmin akan kembali, maka dari itu setiap ada waktu ia akan mempir untuk sekedar mengecek keberadaan pria itu. Bodoh memang, mengapa ia mencari-cari? Selama ini, orang-oranglah yang mencarinya.

Maka pada hari kesembilan, ia telah menemukan Sungmin tengah membersihkan rumahnya. Aneh, karena itu dapat membuat jantungnya meletup-letup. Berdegup dalam artian yang baik, Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan senyuman hampir tertawa karena kebahagiaan. Sungmin menemukan sosok Kyuhyun sedang menggeser pintunya, pria itu tersenyum begitupun dengan Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali kembali?" Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kenapa? Merindukanku?" Sungmin kembali mengepel lantainya membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah.

"Hmm." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bohong."

"Aku serius, aku merindukanmu."

"Berhenti mempermainkanku!"

"Tidak Sungmin, aku sedang tidak mempermainkanmu."

Sungmin mengangkat kain pel tersebut ingin mengelapnya diwajah Kyuhyun karena, serius wajah itu menyebalkan kini dengan tingkah menggodanya.

"Ya berhenti melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lugu dan mengangguk.

.

Seperti anak ayam kelaparan kini dia dengan lahap memakan apapun yang dihidangkan Sungmin padanya. Tidak pernah protes seperti yang dulu-dulu sering ia lakukan pada pria mungil ini. bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun telah terbiasa makan- makanan apapun yang dibuat Sungmin, tidur dengan tempat tidur apapun, mandi dikamar mandi yang Sungmin gunakan, dan yang paling tak bisa dihindarinya adalah melihat Sungmin setiap harinya, itu candu. Dan mutlak harus, tenaganya kurang jika absen hanya sehari. Kyuhyun mneyadari bahwa ia lebih sering datang kemari daripada kerumahnya sendiri.

"Ming,apa kita harus berkencan?" Sungmin tersedak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sungmin menjawab tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau idola, dan sudah punya kekasih."

"Dia bukannya benar-benar kekasihku."

"Aku tidak mengerti kehidupan para idol, tapi aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan ini."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, memikirkan bagaimana ia meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dirinya memang menyimpan hati pada pria ini. ia menggigit makananya sambil berkelana dalam pikirannya. Ia menyukai Sungmin sungguh, mungkin belum sangat dalam tapi ia bisa menebak ini akan sampai pada waktu yang lama, sebab belum pernah ada sebuah rumah yang menawarkannya sebuah kehangatan lengkap dengan penghangatnya.

"Tapi aku serius untuk mengatakan aku menyukaimu."

Sungmin memutar matanya jengah.

"Ya, hanya sementara. Karena aku begitu mudah di perolok begitu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku serius mengatakannya. Kau harus berkencan denganku titik."

Sungmin meletakan sumpitnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Bila aku berkencan denganmu, bagiamana dengan agensi? Fans yang lain akan tersakiti."

"Itu mudah, kita sama-sama lelaki mereka akan berpikir bahwa kita berteman. Jangan khawatir."

Sungmin terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia menolak tapi ingin.

"Ming, apapun yang terjadi padamu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu setelahnya." Kyuhyun memegang pundaknya.

"Baiklah!"

Entah mengapa keduanya kini tersenyum seperti orang gila, dalam waktu yang singkat semua dapat terjadi begitu mudah.

"Jadi apa sekarang kita berkencan?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Kau masih bertanya, bodoh?"

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh! Aku pernah memenangkan olimpiade matematika."

"Oh ya, tapi aku tidak peduli!"

"Aku peduli padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak, _mian_."

Kyuhyun menampilkan smirknya, tidak main-main ia langsung mengecup bibir yang sedang mengunyah itu membuat Sungmin dilanda malu hingga ujung kaki, jantungnya berdegup sementara Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan tampang main-main. Apa ini lucu untuknya? Mengambil sendok supnya ia segera memukul Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya mengaduh sakit.

"Hei, kau membuat kepala seorang jenius kesakitan!"

Bukannya menghentikan aksinya Sungmin memukulnya lebih banyak lagi dan Kyuhyun tidak sadar berapa kata 'aduh' yang ia keluarkan. Ia merentangkan tangannya, mendekap Sungmin dan mengunci tangannya sehingga sendok itu tidak lagi melayang pada kepalanya, sementara ia berusaha Sungmin telah berhenti untuk berontak.

Pada saat itu, ketika keduanya menyadari posisi mereka tak satupun hendak melepasnya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, bagaimanapun bibir itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin tau apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, maka saat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ia menyamankan diri untuk berada dalam kukungan itu di posisi yang tepat, sementara ia merasakan kedua mata meraka telah terpejam untuk menikmati sentuhan bibir satu sama lain.

Jemarinya kini bergerak, berada pada kedua dagu seorang Cho Kyuhyun, perasaannya yang meluap-luap penuh dengan cinta membuat ciuman itu terasa sangat mendebarkan yang menyenangkan. Tidak bohong, Sungmin sangat menikmati bagaiamana cara bibir itu melumatnya dan memberikan beberapas sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan pangutan itu, dan berhasil meninggalkan jejak merah di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan lakukan lagi!" Sungmin sedikit membentak sambil membereskan sisa makanannya.

"Yang mana? Aku menciummu atau aku melepaskan ciumannya?"

Yeah, katakanlah Sungmin sangat malu saat ini hingga ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bak pencucian piring. Si brengsek Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersiul seiring langkah kakinya yang meninggalkan suara gemertak sepatu. Mood baik, karena pagi hari tadi sarapan bersama sang kekasih. Ia melihat Ryeowook tengah menggores sesuatu di kertas yang ia yakini adalah jadwalnya.

"Wookie kesayanganku, sedang apa kau?" Ryeowook membenarkan letak kacamatanya tanpa menghirauan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jadwalmu padat bulan depan." Kata Ryeowook masih melihat gumpalan kertas-kertas itu.

"Ya aku tau sayangku."

"Moodmu sedang baik?" Kyuhyun mengangguk imut dan Ryeowook mengabaikannya.

"Mau sarapan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng imut "Sudah makan." Sahutnya polos.

"Oh." Ryeowook tak bertanya lebih dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertindak sesuka hati. Setelah semua tekanan yang telah terjadi dia mungkin menemukan kebahagiaan lain setelahnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini ada di depan sebuah kampus umum. Universitas dimana Sungmin menuntut ilmu, sebelumnya ia telah mengirim pesan padanya bahwa ia menunggu di dalam mobil. Ini jam 2 siang dan ia baru melihat Sungmin yang kini mendekat kearah mobilnya, berjalan setengah berlari maka ketika ia masuk bukan sapaan manis yang terdengar melainkan omelan dari mulut manis miliknya.

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!" Kyuhyun nyengir kuda

"Tidak ada siapapun yang melihat."

"Kau tidak tau saja! Lain kali jangan jemput aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Baiklah, aku hanya khawatir padamu jika—"

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, aku bukan seorang perempuan! Dan aku lebih khawatir terhadap diriku daripada sikap sok perhatianmu itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, "baiklah, tukang marah."

Sungmin memutar matanya malas, "terserah, antar aku pulang sekarang."

.

.

"Ming, bagimana jika kencan malam ini?" Sungmin menunduk pada wajah Kyuhyun yang berada dipahanya.

"Mengapa tidak dirumah saja?"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, kau menginap di apartemenku saja ya, ya,ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka disana."

"Kenapa?"

"Entah, aku kurang merasa nyaman."

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya, beberapa bulan menjalin kasih dengan pria ini membuatnya merasa geram sendiri sebab dalam waktu yang cukup lama Sungmin jarang mau untuk berpergian keluar, ia selalu bilang khawatir pada dirinya sendiri sedangkan Kyuhyun menginginkan kencan romantis yang biasa pasangan lain lakukan.

"Kau mungkin tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun pria dnegan senyum kucing itu mulai bicara hal yang bukan-bukan lagi.

"Kau lupa aku fansmu. Tidak ada yang lebih tulus dari cinta seorang fans." Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika keluar rumah dan mencari tempat yang tidak banyak orang temukan?"

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya, "dimana kira-kira menurutmu?"

"Museum?"

"Itu tempat yang bagus, tapi apa bisa disebut kencan romantis?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Itu tergantung bagaimana kita, lagipula museum tidak banyak orang datang."

"Aku menebak dikencan kita yang selanjutnya kau mengajakku untuk berlajar di perpustakaan."

Sungmin terkekeh namun sepertinya Kyuhyun menyutujui tempat kencan mereka.

.

Ini kencan yang melelahkan dan juga romantic, dimana hari mereka hanya terisi dengan tertawa dan gurauan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak lucu namun Sungmin tetap tertawa karnanya. Waktu telah petang dan mereka kembali pada bilik Sungmin yang menawarkan kehangatan cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat nyaman. Sungmin memberikan Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan diri lebih dulu, sementara dia akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Air terdengar gemercik di kamar mandi, sedang Lee Sungmin lelaki ini terus saja tersenyum menampilkan bibirnya yang seperti huruf M menjadi lebih tipis, matanya bersinar menampakan kerlingan kebahagaiaan hanya karena mendengar senandung suara Kyuhyun yang beradu dengan air kamar mandi. Sampai kemudian suara geseran pintu terdengar di pintu utama, sebelum Sungmin berhasil memastikan siapa itu, orang itu telah lebih dulu memeluknya dan memekik kegirangan.

"Lee Sungmin! Aku rindu kau!" suara itu, pelukan ini mencekiknya. Tubuhnya menegang sementara jantungnya berpacu hebat.

Suara pintu lain terdengar terbuka.

"Sayang, aku lapar kau masak apa?" sebelum Sungmin benar-benar menyadari kehadiran dua orang ini ia telah tercekik oleh dirinya sendiri. Orang yang memeluknya dari depan dan seseornang lain di belakang. Sungmin bisa pastikan kedua orang ini saling menatap, seakan peka orang yang kini memeluknya menegang menemukan sosok lelaki lain di hunian itu.

"Ka—u." ucapnya membuat pelukannya pada Sungmin terlepas.

"Bora, kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit gugup.

Bora seakan tidak peduli, ia masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh. Tatapan yang seharusnya seorang fans tidak miliki pada idolnya, jadi bisa pastikan apa yang kini ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini?" ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Kau mengenalnya, Lee Sungmin? Sejak kapan?" ada nada sakit hati didalamnya.

"Bora, ini tidak seperti itu—"

"Apa kalian berdua berkencan?"

"Tidak Bora, bukan begitu…"

"Lalu panggilan apa yang ia berikan padamu?" matanya telah berkaca-kaca kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, membidik beberapa kali pada Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan handuk sepinggang, kemudian mengarah pada Sungmin di depannya. Kyuhyun dengan segera berdiri di depan Sungmin melindungi wajah Sungmin dari bidikan kamera tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Biarkan aku memotret jalang ini! ini akan menjadi berita yang besar bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang GAY!" ia histeris.

"Jangan lakukan, kumohon." Kyuhyun memelas di depannya masih melindungin Sungmin yang menunduk di belakang punggungnya.

"Jangan, kumohon."

TBC

Hai, maafkan aku yang lama banget gak nongol aku sedikit sibuk di kampus. Ada yang nungguin? Semoga sih ada kkkk

Ini sampai disini dulu ya, ada yang mau lanjut? Review juseyo…


	4. Chapter 4

Seperti kumbang-kumbang yang terbang mencari bunga, seperti api yang membakar kayu dengan minyak, dan juga seperti api unggun yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tidak pernah tau bagaimana kehidupannya dimasa depan, yang ada hanyalah kesenangan di masa kecil yang bahkan tak tergantikan oleh siapapun. Dalam rengkuhan seorang ibu, ia menyamankan posisinya mendekap kehangatan itu sedang api menjalar-jalar di depannya. Semua orang menyanyi gembira, teman-temannya tertawa terbahak, seorang anak lelaki menyanyikan lagu tiga ekor beruang dan itu terlihat lucu untuk ditertawakan, ibunya juga bahkan tertawa. Ketika anak itu selesai bernyanyi, dia lari kepelukan ibunya yang masih tertawa dan ibunya sendiri menggoda anak itu dengan sebutan menggemaskan.

Ini adalah liburan dengan teman-teman ayah. Sedang yang lain tertawa, ia lebih suka mendekap pada ibunya terlalu introvert, tidak bisa mengkespresikan diri. Bukannya dia manja, dia hanya terlalu sayang pada ibunya. Dia menatap ayahnya yang begitu gagah sebab ia adalah seorang anggota keamanan negara, dia ingin seperti ayahnya tentu saja namun ibunya selalu melarangnya. Anak kecil yang tadi bernyanyi menghampirinya bersama ibunya yang menggandengnya. Perlahan pelukan ibunya melonggar dan dia enggan untuk pergi dari pangkuannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bermainlah dengan Sungmin." Bujuk ibunya, Kyuhyun menggeleng dia tidak mau jauh dari ibunya. Melihat itu, anak di depannya mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum memuakkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah tidak ada hantu disini." Katanya mengulurkan tangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sambutan, ibunya sendiri yang meraih tangannya untuk membalas tangan Sungmin dan membiarkan mereka berdua bergandengan.

"Sementara kami menyiapkan makanan, kalian bermainlah yang tenang. Jangan bertengkar ya…" kemudian para ibu meninggalkan mereka.

Kedua mata Sungmin berkedip menerima semua penolakan dari wajah Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam dengan sedikit memaksa ia menggenggamnya erat membiarkan tangan mereka berdua bertaut. Sungmin tau jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pendiam terbukti dari caranya hanya menempel pada sang ibu tanpa mau bergabung dengan anak-anak lain. mereka kini duduk jauh dari api di dalam ruangan villa di depan TV dan membawa mainan, sementara Kyuhyun tetap diam Sungmin mengganti chanel TV melewati beberapa chanel jika saja ada yang ingin Kyuhyun tonton. Namun anak itu tetap diam seperti diam adalah hobinya.

Malam itu mereka berdua tertidur di depan TV di ruang tengah, tidak ada yang tahu secara jelas sampai dua buah tangan menggapai keduanya dan dengan cepat membawa mereka keluar, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ia hanya merasa badannya terpental dengan sangat keras di dekat rumput tempat api unggun tadi dinyalakan, ia melihat Sungmin meringkuk disebelahnya terbatuk dan mendapat luka lecet di pipi. Saat kesadarannya kembali ia menemukan kobaran api yang sangat besar di gedung villa. Dari kejauhan dia melihat ibu Sungmin yang dipapah sang suami mendekat kearahnya mereka melihat kondisi Sungmin dan dirinya. Tapi dimana ibu dan ayahnya?

"Ibu—ayah—." Kyuhyun merengek tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia berdiri dan hendak berlari mencari mereka dalam kobaran api yang besar namun Ibu Sungmin lebih dulu memeluknya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam bersama Sungmin. Sampai ia melihat ayah Sungmin kembali ke kobaran api meninggalkan istrinya yang berteriak histeris dan menangis keras memanggil namanya.

Beberapa saat yang terasa panjang, kekosongan itu diisi dengan isak tangisan ibu Sungmin dan para petugas yang datang bergantian memadamkan api, ia melihat siluet dua orang dari kejauhan dan itu ibu dan ayahnya. Kyuhyun berlari kencang dan memeluk ibunya yang menangis tersedu, di punggung sang ayah ia menemukan pria lain yang adalah Ayah dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Ayahnya pun menangis dan semakin keras ketika meletakkan tubuh kaku itu di depan sang istri dan anaknya. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Ibu Sungmin mengerti bahwa orang yang paling ia cintai telah pergi meninggalkannya dan anak mereka satu-satunya.

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari jatuhan besi, besi itu tepat menimpa jantungnya." Penjelasan itu tidak berguna karena pada akhirnya semua tidak akan kembali.

"Kami, berhutang budi pada kalian." Kini ibunya memeluk ibu Kyuhyun yang terisak di depan jasad sang Suami sementara Sungmin juga menangis begitu keras memanggil-manggil sang ayah.

Ketika orang dewasa saling memeluk, tak satupun dari mereka sadar bahwa seorang anak kecil lebih terluka dengan duduk di belakang mereka. Kyuhyun mendekat, untuk pertama kalinya ia datang memeluk Sungmin.

"Ayahmu menyelamatkan ayahku, jangan khawatir karena aku bersamamu."

.

Tidak, itu tidak lama berlangsung sebab setelahnya ayah Kyuhyun meninggal dalam sebuah tragedy kepolisian sehingga Kyuhyun dan keluarga memutuskan untuk pindah dari Korea meninggalkan semua kenangan yang pernah ada dan semua aksi yang terjadi, untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Kyuhyun kembali setelah sangat lama meninggalkan Korea, tinggal di asrama dan menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat karena Korea terkenal dengan itu. Ia menjalani hidup bagaiamana remaja lain lakukan, berterima kasihlah pada Ahra kakaknya yang membiayainya hingga kini juga keluarga mereka.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepanjang tahun, ia kembali bertemu Sungmin. Pada sebuah pesta ulang tahun Lee Hyuk Jae, Sungmin datang bukan sebagai undangan melainkan pendekor ruangan. Ia mengangkat apapun yang disuruhkan padanya, kadang membersihkan sisa sampah akibat pesta. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya begitu, seperti burung yang enggan pergi dari pohon ia diam enggan beranjak, music hanya sekedar kebisingan untuknnya.

Sungmin tak banyak berubah, ia masih manis seperti dulu. Matanya masih cemerlang, polos dan jujur. Hanya badan yang meninggi dan sedikit lebih besar dari dulu. Tidak terlalu kurus, ia berisi. Kyuhyun tak bisa memastikan bagaimana jantungnya bekerja, tapi kata-kata ayahnya terngiang di kepalanya. Jika bukan karena ayah Sungmin, dirinya dan ibu mungkin tidak akan hidup sampai saat ini. namun Sungmin bisa saja tidak tahu dirinya atau ia bahkan telah melupakan semua.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendekat, untuk sekedar sok akrab ia membuka pertanyaan tentang diri Sungmin. Ia benar, Sungmin tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Apa begitu banyakkah ia berubah? Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah berfikir untuk cepat-cepat mengaku. Maka permainan ini akan tetap menjadi permainan.

Kyuhyun masuk dalam sekolah seni yang kemudian akan menjadi training di sebuah agensi yang akan mendebutkannya, ia tinggal di asrama dan punya kebebasan yang minim untuk hura-hura keluar lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk tetap diruang latihan dan bernyanyi. Ia kehilangan Sungmin lagi karena rutinitas mereka.

Kira-kira dua tahun kemudian, ia bertemu kembali. Mereka akan masuk universitas. Dirinya juga, namun lebih bebas sebab ia punya jadwal yang padat. Kyuhyun baru saja mendebut solo menjadi artis pendatang baru dan telah memukau banyak orang dengan rupa dan suaranya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bangga berlebihan pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian mereka bertemu lagi, hari dimana ia melakukan _fanmeeting_ nya. Sungmin dengan masker, tak sulit mengenalinya karena matanya yang bulat dan polos itu. ia bersama seorang gadis, yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit cemburu. Hari dimana hal mengerikan datang dalam hidupnya, ia menyakiti banyak hati orang lain termasuk Sungmin. Tapi itu bukan bagian dari rencana hidupnya, itu bagian dari agensi dan Kyuhyun tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menurut. Dari sana ia baru mengerti bahwa seorang penyanyi dan yang lainnya bukan lagi hanya pekerja seni, namun mungkin lebih dari itu.

Sampai saat itu, waktu mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Lagi-lagi, hal yang dulu pernah terjadi pada orang tua mereka kini terjadi padanya. Sungmin menyelamatkannya dari tragedi itu, dan mulai hari itu Kyuhyun memiliki keyakinan luar biasa terhadap nasib sehingga ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin untuk digenggam.

Tidak ada sebuah kebetulan, ini sudah terencana dan entah mereka berdua juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun bukan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin karena ia telah menyelamatkannya atau dia adalah fansnya. Namun bisa dibilang waktu yang lebih dari itu.

.

.

Kembali pada masa sekarang. Kyuhyun telah mengakhiri ceritanya mengenai dia dan Sungmin adalah teman masa kecil yang telah berpisah lama, mendapati dua orang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sungmin menganga, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan Kyuhyun ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menghapus kenangan buruk tentang yang terjadi ketika ayahnya meninggal, sehingga dia tidak pernah mendengar cerita tentang Keluarga Kyuhyun dan lainnya di hari itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk padanya memberi kepastian bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Sementara Bora duduk di hadapan mereka mengintimidasi, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Heol, mengapa kau tak bercerita padaku, Lee Sungmin? Bukankah kita teman?"

"Maafkan aku, Bora-ya. Aku ingin tapi kau tau kau sangat jauh dan aku tidak mungkin bercerita panjang lewat pesan." Bora melunak, ia kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Mendekat lalu memeluk Sungmin erat menunjukan jiwa manjanya yang seperti biasa.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sungmin-ah." Katanya, Kyuhyun memilih bangkit dari sana setelah nafasnya yang tertahan melihat adegan itu.

"Hei, aku bahkan memikirkanmu setiap hari, merindukanmu setiap hari!" Bora menunjuk Kyuhyun yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduk, memandang perempuan itu dengan aneh.

"Kau lupa? Aku _fans_ mu! Aku sering datang _fanmeeting_ bersama si kunyuk ini!" Bora menunjuk Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Kyuhyun menunduk, kemudian memilih masuk ke kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, Ming. Apa dia tinggal disini?" Bora berbisik.

"Tidak selalu, hanya jika tidak ingin bertemu reporter."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku kapan saja dia kemari, aku tidak keberatan menemaninya jika kau sibuk kerja."

"Dia sibuk, dia akan pulang larut setiap harinya."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa melakukan untuknya."

"Hmm…" Sungmin dibakar api cemburu, dan dia bingung bagaimana harus menolak permintaan Bora itu.

.

Sungmin merasa tulangnya remuk karena terlalu lelah bekerja, hari ini pekerjaan begitu menumpuk dan pulang kuliah tadi ia tidak sempat beristirahat dengan baik karena harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dengan cepat, Sungmin tau jika pulang kerja bukan hal yang baik dalam menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu maka ia menggunakan waktu di sela-sela jam pulangnya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Kini ia pulang dengan menyeret langkahnya, mambayangkan Kyuhyun ada di rumah dan mungkin telah terlelap atau menonton TV membuatnya sedikit merasa lega, lelahnya sedikit berkurang.

Ketika ia baru saja menggeser pintunya pelan, belum sempat memberi sapaan tentang kehadirannya, pemandangan menakjubkan terjadi pada matanya. Kyuhyun benar sedang menonton TV dengan Bora tidur dipahanya. Perasaannya sakit dan cemburu menguar dimana-mana dari pelosok jantungnya, ini tidak bisa untuknnya walau Bora temannya sekalipun. Sungmin menghela nafas sedikit keras menunjukan kehadirannya.

"Aku pulang." Keduanya tersikap, menatap Sungmin.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian? Maafkan aku. Aku akan langsung ke kamar aku lelah sekali." Katanya kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ming—" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggilnya ingin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun urung, selama ada Bora disini maka ia tidak akan bisa untuk menjelaskan apapun pada Sungmin.

" Apa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sangat larut untukmu."

"Ah, ini hampir pukul 12. Apa kau ingin mengantarku?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi apa kau ingin orang-orang membuat rumor?"

"Ah, benar. Maafkan aku, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Bora bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah, melambai pada Kyuhyun dan telah berteriak pada Sungmin untuk memberitahu bahwa dia telah pulang. Sampai pada Kyuhyun mengunci pintunya dan ia langsung masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"Ming—"

"Jangan sekarang Kyu, aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur saja."

"Kau tidak akan bisa benar-benar tidur dengan perasaan cemburu."

Sungmin membuka matanya melotot "Aku tidak cemburu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin.

"Ohya, kau masih ingat Bora _fans_ ku, kan? Tidak seharusnya kau cemburu."

"Bagaimana jika kau menyukainya? Dia wanita yang cantik dan terlihat sangat cocok untukmu!"

"Nah, kau bilang kau tidak cemburu."

Sungmin memerah, ia menutup rapat bibirnya bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun meraih wajahnya sambil terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

.

Hari berganti hari lagi, kemudian menjadi bulan yang cukup menyebalkan untuk Sungmin sendiri. Sebabnya adalah Bora, karena perempuan itu berubah menjadi begitu mencari perhatian Kyuhyun tiap harinya. Sungmin pernah melarang Kyuhyun untuk datang kerumahnya lagi karena iapun tidak merasa begitu nyaman dengan hal itu. ia pulang dalam keadaan lelah dan melihat kekasihmu diperlakukan oleh orang lain membuatmu kesal, jadi Sungmin mengusirnya. Namun Kyuhyun memberikan masukan lain, karena ia terlalu nyaman berada di rumah Sungmin maka ketika tinggal di rumahnya Sungmin pun harus serta dengannya.

Itu mustahil, karena rumah Kyuhyun bisa jadi padat kamera mengintai dan para penggemar dimana-mana. Lagipula, rumahnya lebih dari cukup dari yang ia inginkan. Pada suatu hari Sungmin benar-benar marah dan menyuruh Bora berhenti melakukannya, ia bilang bahwa itu mengganggunya. Dan secara sekaligus menyuruh keduanya berkencan diluar saja, lebih dari cukup ia begitu lelah dan marah dan juga sakit hati, Sungmin mengerti bahwa ia harus membatasi sikap disini. Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan.

Sungmin melempar tas Kyuhyun keluar dan bicara keras pada Bora. Yang membuat ia marah bukan Bora, lebih kepada Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti mengapa Bora seperti itu, dia adalah _fans_ Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberinya batasan untuk bersikap, seperti bersandar di pundaknya, menaruh kepala di pahanya, mendengarkan music bersama, memeluk Kyuhyun, memainkan rambutnya atau hal lainnya. Walau Sungmin tau itu hanya Bora sepihak.

Setelah berteriak cukup untuk mengeluarkan emosi, Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dan mengurung diri disana. Selama lebih dari sepuluh jam ia beraktivitas yang melelahkan, sekolah membuatnya lelah pikiran kemudian bekerja paruh waktu membuatnya lelah fisik, dan sekarang di rumahnya sendiri membuatnya lelah emosi.

"Sempurna." Gumamanya sendiri diatas tempat tidur.

Tidak ada hal yang paling sempurna dari ini, kan?

Di tengah malam, Sungmin merasa benar-benar haus. Jadi ia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Siapa sangka TV masih menyala dan ruang tamu masih dalam keadaan terang. Kyuhyun duduk disana, tapi kemana perginya Bora? Bagaimanapun, emosinya telah surut dan ia mempertanyakan keberadaan temannya itu kini.

"Dimana Bora?" Kyuhyun menoleh acuh tak acuh.

"Kusuruh pulang."

"Kau tak mengantarkannya? Ini larut sekali."

"Kau mau membuatku terjebak rumor? Lagian, tadi kau yang berteriak menyuruh kami untuk berkencan diluar saja." Sungmin meneguk airnya, ia mengetik beberapa huruf untuk dikirimkan pada Bora memastikan gadis itu sampai dirumah dengan selamat.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak takut dengan rumor saat kau disini?"

"Bodoh, kau laki-laki tentu saja tidak ada rumor." Sungmin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dengan tiba-tiba perasaan sedih menghampirinya kepalanya menunduk merasa berat.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku laki-laki dan kau juga."

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi kata-katanya masuk ke dalam hati Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Ming, aku ingin kita pergi liburan. Hanya 3 hari." Kyuhyun menggenggam jemarinya erat, mengangkat wajah Sungmin untuk ia tatap.

"Ambillah libur, aku juga akan melakukannya. Hanya untuk 3 hari." Ulang Kyuhyun.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kemana saja yang membuat kita senang."

.

.

Pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyukai ada banyak orang, tapi penyanyi adalah mimpinya dan tampil di depan orang adalah kewajibannya, seperti telah terbiasa ia menjalaninya dengan suka cita. Sangat mengerti bagaiaman para penggemar mulai membuntutinya kemanapun, Sungmin salah satunya tapi Sungmin bukan penggemar. Dia adalah seseorang yang telah kehilangan sosok ayah demi dirinya, keluarganya walau semua mahluk di dunia ini akan mati juga, tapi kenangan buruk dan hutang budi adalah masalah mutlak di keluarganya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang wanita menjemur sesuatu di bawah terik matahari. Kulitnya telah sedikit keriput, dan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk walau wajahnya tetap menjadi cantik meski sudah berumur. Satu hal yang tidak berubah adalah, ia masih punya rambut yang indah.

"Ibu…" Wanita itu menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, Sungmin terlebih dahulu maju untuk mendapat pelukan darinya.

"Apakah kau makan dengan baik? Kau lebih gemuk." Sungmin mencubit pelan lengan wanita itu namun dia terkekeh.

"Ibu makan dengan baik?" wanita itu mengangguk antusias.

"Banyak, sekali." Katanya tersenyum menyebabkan keriput disekitar matanya terlihat lebih jelas. Masih sama, menurunkan mata dan senyuman seorang Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdeham menyadarkan keduanya bahwa orang asing tengah menonton mereka.

"Ah, ibu ini Cho Kyuhyun." Wanita itu kini menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip, sudah barang tentu ia tau siapa Kyuhyun. Dia penyanyi terkenal.

Wanita itu mendekat, mencoba menulusuri wajah itu dengan lebih dekat sehingga kini mereka benar-benar bertemu sesama mata. Wanita itu menaikan tangannya perlahan untuk memberikan sebuah usapan dipipi Kyuhyun membuat pria itu memejamkan matanya merasakan kedamaian itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ucapnya pelan hampir tak terdengar. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ini aku bibi." Kyuhyun memberikannya sebuah pelukan istimewa hangat dan juga menenangkan. Aroma matahari masih tersisa di pakaiannya terlihat bahwa wanita ini terlalu banyak bekerja di bawah sinar matahari.

"Astaga, Kyuhyunie. Apa kabarmu dan keluarga?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat wanita itu.

"Mereka baik, Arra Noona akan menikah sebentar lagi." Mata wanita itu kembali membesar terlihat kaget akan berita dari pemuda di depannya.

"Astaga, dia sudah tumbuh besar rupanya."

Perempuan itu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana miliknya mengabaikan para tetangga yang terlihat heboh memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan, dan juga mengabaikan Sungmin yang menganga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya mereka duduk di ruang tengah dengan menikmati secangkir teh dan kue jahe tradisional yang enak sekali menurut Kyuhyun. Sungmin memposisikan diri di depan Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang yang terlihat sangat dekat tanpa ia ketahui. Jadi cerita Kyuhyun ke Bora itu benar adanya? Bukan karangan untuk menutupi hubungan mereka?

Ketika perempuan itu menatap Sungmin yang hanya diam di depan mereka, ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Sungmin tampak bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hei, apa kau sama sekali tidak kenal dia?" ibunya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dia artis dan penyanyi."

"Bukan itu maksud ibu! Ini Kyuhyun, anak paman Cho yang dulu sering menangis itu." Kyuhyun cemberut karena _image_ nya begitu buruk.

"Aku lupa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sudahlah lupakan, jadi bagaimana kalian bertemu dan kemari bersama?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "kami bertemu begitu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, tentu saja ingin bertemu bibi. Sekaligus berbicara serius."

"Tentang masa lalu kita?" wanita itu tertawa.

"Ya, masa lalu dan masa depan bi. Masa lalu tentang keluarga kita, masa depan tentang keluargaku dan Sungmin."

"APA?" ibu dan anak itu menyahut bersamaan.

TBC

Aku berharap kalian masih mau membaca meski ini sudah lama sekali, kkkk

Maafkan ya, aku baru habis UTS ditambah kesibukan lain di sekolah. Kalau sempat silahkan dibaca dan aku harap setelah baca kalian bersedia untuk review demi perkembangan cara nulisku yang hacur ini.

Gomawoyo…


	5. Chapter 5

BRUKK

Kyuhyun membanting Sungmin ke tempat tidur dan menindih tubuhnya, walau Sungmin berontak dengan cukup kuat Kyuhyun tetap tidak menyerah. Ia mengunci tangannya, namun jangan lupakan bahwa Sungmin lelaki juga maka dengan tidak terduga kakinya mendorong perut Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Rintihannya tidak membuat Sungmin menjadi langsung berempati padanya. Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memberikan Kyuhyun tatapan mematikan sebelum ia bergegas membereskan tasnya yang terjatuh di lantai tadi.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak bercanda soal tadi." Masih memegangi perutnya Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengekori Sungmin yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya.

"Ibuku tidak akan mendengar semua omong kosongmu."

"Kata siapa? Sejak tadi dia mendengarkanku."

"Pengecualian untuk itu, dia pasti mengerti bahwa kau sedang bercanda." Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin, menyuruhnya berhenti sebentar membereskan baju-baju tidak penting itu.

"Hei dengar, sudah ku katakana aku tidak sedang bercanda."

" _Heol,_ memangnya bicara semudah itu. Aku masih kuliah, dan kau sedang naik daun itu mustahil!"

"Memangnya aku ada mengatakan sekarang juga?"

Sungmin terdiam, itu benar.

"Aku hanya ingin biara pada ibumu, bahwa aku berniat melakukannya suatu hari nanti. Jika kau dan aku masih bersama beberapa tahun lagi." Sungmin hanya diam, sebab Kyuhyun benar. "Kau ini, anak kuliahan tapi otakmu payah."

Sungmin mendelik, "apa kau bilang? Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya Lee Sungmin, sejak kecil otakmu payah. Yang kau bisa hanya menyanyi tiga ekor beruang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, datar dengan emosi. Kemudian ia meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja untuk membereskan baju-baju yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Namun ketika ia menemukan baju Kyuhyun di dalam tasnya ie melemparkannya kemana saja bahkan ke wajah sang pemilik, menimbulkan protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sejak kecil hingga kini kaulah yang paling tau segalanya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau lebih pandai dari anak-anak manapun."

"Itu benar."

"Bahkan kau lebih sukses dariku sekarang. Kau selalu mudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan karena kau pandai dan juga tampan."

"Hei, kata siapa aku mudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Aku, kau tidak dengar barusan? Tidak, bukan Cuma kau seluruh orang yang memiliki paras yang cantik dna tampan mudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Bahkan sekalipun kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan tetap menjadi nomor satu karena kau tampan!"

Sungmin membanting tasnya dan keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan melongo ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Yah, sepertinya Sungmin menjadi benar-benar marah karena candaannya. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir apa itu kerterlaluan?

"Kenapa dia menjadi sangat sensitive?" Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sebentar menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin yang sederhana, ranjangnya sedikit tua namun sangat nyaman aroma kapur barus dengan parfum tercium, sepertinya jarang ada orang yang tertidur disini dan ibu Sungmin mungkin baru memasang spreinya. Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun terlelap karena tubuhnya yang lelah.

.

Pada sore harinya, ketika matahari hampir terbenam Kyuhyun masih tak menemukan Sungmin di tempat tidurnya, maka ia keluar mencari pria itu namun tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Sampai ia menemukan ibu Sungmin sedang mengobrol sambil mengangkat pakaian yang terjemur bersama tetangga, dia mengatakan bahwa Sungmin bermain di dekat danau bersama anak-anak, Kyuhyun berniat untuk menyusul yang jalannya telah diberitahuan bibi Lee sebelumnya. Tidak sulit, dia menemukan suara Sungmin yang berseru kencang dari arah danau. ia bersama anak-anak tengah memainkan volli, sedikit aneh terlihat sebab tidak ada pasir dan dapat dibayangkan jika jatuh saat menangkap bola seberapa sakitnya itu.

BRUUKK

Pikirannya benar, jatuh diatas tanah dengan sedikit rumput pasti sakit. Dan yang terjatuh adalah Sungmin dia mengaduh dengan cukup keras, namun bangkit dengan cepat dengan kaki berdarah. Anak-anak tampak menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengobati luka terlebih dulu namun Sungmin bilang permainan harus segera dilanjutkan.

" _Nice_ , selain penyanyi, actor aku juga calon peramal." Bangganya terhadap diri sendiri. Kyuhyun mendekat kesana, masih memperhatian Sungmin yang bermain volli dengan bersemangat.

"Hai semuanya!" Suara Kyuhyun yang berat, seksi dan juga merdu _ itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Semua orang menatapnya bertanya-tanya sebab dia bukan salah satu anggota desa yang pernah dilihat.

"Siapa dia?" seorang anak lelaki bertanya pada Sungmin

Kyuhyun berdecih heran, apa di desa ini tidak ada televise sampai-sampai tidak ada yang mengenalnya?

"Abaikan dia, mari lanjutkan permainan." Ucap Sungmin membuat anak-anak mengangguk dan kembali hendak melanjutkan permainannya.

"Hei anak-anak, aku membawa minuman dan snack untuk kalian. Duduk dan makanlah dulu, hm?" Semua anak-anak menatapnya lagi, sementara Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya naik turun meyakinkan mereka semua.

"Itu benar, kita sudah lelah bermain sejak tadi waktunya kita minum dulu aku sangat haus." Kata anak kecil mengahmpiri Kyuhyun yang kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Pilihan yang bagus anak-anak." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring kearah Sungmin yang menatapnya kesal.

Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun tidak suka anak-anak, sebab tampangnya yang lumayan cuek seolah tidak perduli itu kini malah merebut semua perhatian teman-temannya, dia mencertitakan dongeng-dongeng dan mitos menyeramkan sambil makan snack, apa dia begitu suka melihat Sungmin kesepian? Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang saja, karena dia juga enggan bergabung dengan Kyuhyun.

Sehabis dia mandi, dia telah menemukan Kyuhyun berada di ruang tengah. Sedang membersihkan meja.

"Oh, Ming ibumu tadi bilang dia akan menonton TV di rumah tetangga." Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia merebahkan diri sebentar karena bermain seharian membuatnya kelelahan. Dan tidak perlu waktu yang lama ia kemudian tertidur.

Sungmin menemukan kakinya terasa sangat perih, hingga membangunkannya dari tidur saat ia membuka matanya Cho Kyuhyun tengah membungkuk membersihkan luka di kakinya. Dia terlihat sudah mandi karena handuknya masih tersampir di lehernya, aroma sabun miliknya tercium diterbangkan kipas angin yang ada di kamarnya. Sungmin mencium bau alkohol dari kapas yang dipegangnya, kemudian ia menemukan sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi kunyit, itu obat tradisional untuk luka. Belum selesai perih dari alcohol Kyuhyun langsung menempelkan kunyit tersebut di kakinya membuat lututnya terlonjak tanpa sengaja dan bibirnya mendesis menahan perih.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, seperti kaget dan heran melihat Sungmin bangun tidur.

"Itu perih sekali!" serunya, Kyuhyun seperti merasa bersalah dan meniup-niup lututnya.

"Berbaringlah lagi, besok lukanya akan sembuh." Kyuhyun meraih kepala Sungmin untuk di kecup dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun, kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun berbaring disamping Sungmin

"Caramu seperti sedang membohongi anak kecil yang terluka. Jadi kau pikir aku anak kecil?!"

"Tidak, aku berpikir kau kekasihku makanya kulakukan." Sungmin hendak melawan seperti yang sudah-sudah tapi entah kenapa bibirnya tergagap gugup.

"Jangan bicara lagi, ayo kita tidur waktu liburan kita singkat." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ming, perlu _lullaby_?" Tawar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng dalam pelukan Kyuhyun ia membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkrkan tangannya dari pinggang ke punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kehangatanmu adalah _lullaby_ ku."

"Aw… itu manis sekali."

"Terima kasih, aku memang manis."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan dekapan mereka, dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin untuk mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Sangat manis."

.

Mengahabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk berlibur dan bersantai, ditambah melakukan banyak hal romantis di desa, liburan yang sempurna. Tengah malam mereka kembali ke rumah, waktu menunjukan telah larut tapi kota masih hidup, berbeda dengan kesunyian di desa bahkan hari masih petang keadaan telah sunyi dan semua orang telah kembali ke rumah sehabis berladang atau bekerja lain. sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memberikan Sungmin kata-kata cinta picisan buatannya, atau menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu dalam albumnya.

"Ming, dari semua albumku lagu mana yang menjadi favoritemu?"

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun berdecak sebal.

"Ayolah, kau fansku. Atau kau menyukai semuanya?"

Sebenarnya itu benar, Sungmin hampir menyukai semuanya.

"Berikan aku satu lagu yang paling." Kyuhyun mendesak lagi,

"Saat kau mengisi _soundtrack King of Baking._ "

"Aaa, kenapa kau menyukai lagu itu? suaraku bagus ya?"

"Karena aku suka dengan Kim Tak Goo."

Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah yang cemberut, mendiamkan Sungmin selama sisa perjalanan dan membiarkan Sungmin bicara sendirian. _Heol_ …kekanakan sekali.

"Selain suka Kim Tak Goo, aku juga menyukai lagunya, dan juga penyanyinya." Tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali cerah.

" _Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_?" Kyuhyun mengoyak lengan baju Sungmin seperti anak kecil.

"Karena harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat seperti memberinya tanda setuju.

.

Mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah, dan sangat berisik memecah keheningan malam, jemari saling bertaut berbagi kata cinta dan harapan masa depan, atau lelucon yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat tertawa. Rumah Sungmin dalam keadaan gelap, makanya menarik tangan Kyuhyun ia menyuruhnya buru-buru untuk masuk rumah, sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa cahaya kamera mengarah pada mereka membuat silau pengelihatannya, dan ketika dapat membuka mata lagi mereka menemukan ada banyak orang di depan rumahnya, seperti sengaja menunggu kepulangan mereka.

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun segera, tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa bernafas adalah hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukan. Orang-orang mendekat dengan kamera ditangan mereka, pantulan cahaya tersebut menyorot wajahnya, sampai Kyuhyun datang menutupi dirinya, dan menjelaskan pada banyak reporter itu bahwa ia perlu istirahat. Perjuangan yang cukup keras untuk dapat masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Dari jendela Kyuhyun dapat melihat orang-orang tersebut membereskan perlengkapan mereka seperti hendak pulang kerumah, dan Kyuhyun dapat bernafas dengan lega. Sungmin meringkuk, di dekat pintu duduk dan seperti memikirkan banyak hal. Kyuhyun mendekat padanya untuk mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, tapi Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, akan kukatakan bahwa kita bersaudara."

Sungmin menggeleng, "terlambat Kyuhyun. Foto kita telah beredar." Sungmin menampilkan layar ponselnya dan menemukan foto dirinya dan Sungmin yang tampak mesra di kencan mereka yang pertama, kemudian foto-foto lainnya yang menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka. berita-berita utama dengan judul ' Kyuhyun dikabarkan berkencan dengan seorang pria' atau bahkan 'Benarkah Kyuhyun seorang gay?' menjadi kabar paling menarik di media sosial.

"Sial! Siapa yang menyebarkan ini? mengapa mereka bahkan tau." Kyuhyun dengan emosinya berkacak pinggang.

"Pasti ada seseorang di dekat kita yang membocorkan ini."

"Bora yang melakukannya." Jawab Sungmin, datar tanpa emosi.

"Sial, aku akan mencari jalang itu!"

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu lebih jauh melangkah.

"Jangan lakukan apapun padanya."

"Dia menguntit kita kemanapun!"

"Ya, itu karena dia terlalu mencintaimu."

"Ini kelewat batas kau tau!"

"Kita yang kelewat batas, karena dia seorang fans dia wajar melakukannya. Tapi, kita adalah dua orang laki-laki ini tidak wajar, ini akan jauh lebih mudah jika pacarmu adalah perempuan."

"Lee Sungmin, apa yang kau katakan?

"Aku benar Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan mendapatkan situasi lebih mudah jika berkencan dengan wanita."

"Dengar Sungmin, aku mencintaimu maka apapun yang terjadi sekarang aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perasaanku sendiri. Kau perlu istirahat dan lupakan semuanya. Besok adalah urusan besok, jika kau khawatir sekarang kau tidak akan punya cukup tenaga karena tidak bisa tidur." Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin bridal, dan menurunkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah aku memelukmu saat tidur?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia merebahkan diri dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

.

.

Di kantor agensinya, dia duduk dihadapan para pimpinan membahas tentang isu yang beredar tersebut rasanya sangat aneh dan bisa membuatmu merinding. Setelah ditanyai beberapa kali dan dia mengaku itu adalah semua kebenaran, namun agensi tetaplah agensi mereka harus tetap menjaga nama baik artisnya dan memastikannya untuk tetap berkarir. Maka mereka mengambil keputusan. Seorang diri.

"Ini sulit, rumor menyebar kencang." Kata pimpinannya.

"Namamu sudah tercoreng disini." Yang lain berkata.

"Kau akan kukirim ke Jepang, untuk berada disana dan memulainya lagi dari awal." yang punya jabatan paling tinggi bicara.

"Apa?! Tidak, aku akan tetap disini."

"Untuk apa? Meratapi dirimu yang perlahan hancur?"

"Sungmin ada disini."

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita dengan kepopuleranmu."

"Tapi—"

"Semua akan lebih mudah jika kau menyukai seorang perempuan."

"Tidak ada pilihan untukmu, memulainya kembali atau kalian hancur berdua. Kau bisa menyuruhnya menunggu sampai rumor berhenti dan kau telah punya semuanya."

"Ini pemaksaan." Mata Kyuhyun seperti menyala karena kini dia sangat marah.

"Begitulah yang terjadi ketika kau masuk."

Apakah tidak ada pilihan untuknya? Apa ini jalan terakhir yang dia lihat? Akankah Sungmin menunggunya?

Entah…

TBC

Hei modudeuri annyeong…

Apa kabar? Aku update lama banget ya? Kkk makasih bgt lo yang masih bersedia untuk baca, aku bisa saja bls satu-satu review kalian jika ada waktu, tapi beberapa tidak masuk dengan akunnya jadi aku tidak bisa membalasnya, tapi untuk semuanya jinjja gomawoyo sarangahae. Dan bulan depan aku sudah mulai KKN T_T semoga bertemu inspirasi dan bisa update cepet. Bai bai sampai ketemu.


	6. Chapter 6

Kosong.

Semua yang ia lihat hanya hiasan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka sebenarnya berhak untuk mengharuskannya menyukai wanita. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun menggebrak pintunya keluar tanpa permisi, menemukan Ryeowook di depan tak jauh dari pintu. Wajahnya lesu, lelah dan penuh harap.

"Aku keluar dari agensi ini!" katanya sebelum Ryeowook berhasil bertanya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik."

"Tidak ada yang harus dipikirkan!" Kyuhyun meninggi.

Yesung keluar dari ruang rapat dan menyaksikan Kyuhyun marah. Ia mendekatinya namun tau Kyuhyun akan mulai murka lagi.

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau keluar agensi sebelum kontrak selesai, maka kau harus membayar ganti rugi yang sangat banyak." Yesung mendekat sementara Kyuhyun seperti tidak peduli. Sekertaris direktur itu berdiri tenang menampilkan bibir tipisnya yang memberikan senyuman vampire.

"Ambil saja hartaku semuanya."

"Dasar bodoh, terlalu mabuk cinta rupanya." Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan Yesung tersebut. "kau tidak kasihan padanya, setelah kau pergi dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya, semua _staff_ mu akan dipecat."

"Mengapa agensi ini semena-mena sekali, apa tidak punya uang untuk membayar karyawan? Apa ketidakhadiranku sangat-sangat membuat penurunan penghasilan kalian?"

Yesung tertawa sekejap, manis terdengar.

"Bukan tidak bisa membayar, kami tidak butuh mereka karena kau sudah tidak ada. Jika kau benar-benar keluar tidak akan membuat kami sangat rugi." Yesung terbahak sedikit.

"Pikirkan kata-kataku dengan baik, Kyuhyun." Kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja.

Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya merasa beban kepalanya begitu berat.

"Itu benar Kyuhyun-ah, mereka akan memecat kami jika kau keluar."

Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk berpikir lebih banyak lagi maka ia berjalan keluar mengabaikan segalanya.

.

.

Sungmin akan selalu menjadi rumahnya pada situasi apapun, ia mendekap erat lelaki itu dalam diam diatas tempat tidur sederhana miliki prianya. Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan apapun ketika datang, namun bisa dipastikan ia tengah dalam masa sangat sulit. Sungminpun telah memikirkan banyak hal tentang sikap yang akan ia ambil dalam hal ini. beberapa jam mereka habiskan hanya untuk saling memeluk, hingga Sungmin adalah manusia pertama yang berbicara.

"Kau sudah makan, Kyuhyun-ah?" tidak ada jawaban, maka Sungmin mencoba untuk sedikit membuat kontak fisik yang lebih dekat dengannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" ia memanggilnya begitu lembut, membuat semua pertahanan Kyuhyun hancur lebur.

"Ming, kau pasti mengerti bahwa kini aku tidak butuh makan." Jelasnya tegas, Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kau seharusnya makan, Kyu."

"Tidak. Jika orang-orang tolol itu berhenti mengusik kita." Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Siapa lagi? Agensi sialan itu bahkan mengancam untuk memecat semua _staff_ ku. Mereka dengan angkuh berkata bahwa tidak akan terlalu rugi hanya jika aku keluar, mereka mendepakku ke Jepang, ming. Hanya untuk menghilangkan skandal ini!"

Sungmin terdiam, sedangkan Kyuhyun telah menggosok rambutnya berkali-kali menandakan betapa frustasinya dia.

"Kalau begitu lakukan, Kyu."

"APA?! APA KAU JUGA SAMA TOLOLNYA DENGAN MEREKA?!" Kyuhyun telah duduk dari tempat tidur untuk membentak Sungmin.

"Kendalikan dirimu dan dengarkan aku."

"Tidak, jangan bicara omong kosong!"

"MAKA DENGARKAN AKU!"

Dalam posisi sama-sama duduk tersebut, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dengar, kau seharusnya memang ke Jepang. Ini mimpimu, cita-citamu sejak kecil dan kau telah melewati banyak hal sulit untuk mendapatkannya dan kau dengan mudah ingin membuangnya hanya demi aku?"

"ini bukan hanya, tapi aku bisa meninggalkan apapun demi dirimu!"

"Kyu, aku mohon jangan buta seperti itu. kau tau, aku merasa disini akulah yang paling bersalah, aku egois. Demi cintaku padamu, aku merenggut mimpimu, aku menyakiti hati banyak fansmu, aku adalah sumber alasan pemecatan para _staff_ mu dan aku adalah penghancur nama agensimu. Jika semua ini terjadi, tidakkah kau berpikir hidup kita tidak akan bisa tenang juga?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu. Kau tau itu, namun aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan terburuk dalam hidupmu dan aku tidak ingin dikenal dalam memori buruk oleh siapapun. Kau harus tetap ke Jepang, perbaiki semuanya disana dan biarkan aku begini, disini untuk menunggumu atau aku akan kembali menjadi _fans_ mu, jelaskan pada mereka semua bahwa kita hanya teman dan biarkan hubungan ini mengalir begitu saja."

"Ming—"

"Kyu, kau akan tetap disini. Dihatiku, tak seorangpun aku mengambilnya. Aku yakin kau akan datang padaku lagi suatu saat nanti, dengan hanya membawa kebahagiaan dan kita dapat bertemu lagi tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun. Jadi, berangkatlah aku tidak ingin apapun selain dirimu tetap bahagia disana, mulailah untuk tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Keputusanmu ini, akan menyelamatkanku dari bahaya diluar sana, menyelamatkan para _staff_ mu, menyelamatkan agensimu, _fans_ mu , dan menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri."

Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dalam tangisannya, hingga momen ini terasa seperti perpisahan mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ming, aku tidak sanggup untuk ini. Aku tidak sekuat itu, sungguh." Sungmin mengerti bahwa mereka berdua kini sangat sedih maka tidak satupun dari keduanya dapat berhenti untuk menangis dan mereka membiarakannya saja seperti itu.

"Kau harus berangkat Kyuhyun-ah. Harus."

.

.

2 bulan kemudian…

..

.

"Halo, ya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku makan dengan banyak, kau juga makanlah dengan baik. Tidak, jangan buat abs, aku tidak suka! Yaya, tidak apa-apa kau kembali bagaimanapun, aku sering menontonmu di tv… ya selalu disetiap ada dirimu."

"…"

"Yasudah kembalilah, dan ingat minum vitaminmu. Ya, aku mencintaimu juga. Dah…"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel kearah pintu yang diketok, dengan perlahan ia membukanya dan menemukan Bora ada didepannya dengan wajah sehabis menangis. Ini terhitung hampir 2 bulan lalu setelah rumor itu menerjang terjang Sungmin tidak melihat Bora, dikampus tidak pernah melihatnya dan dimanapun, namun kini ia hadir kembali kerumahnya. Bohong jika Sungmin tidak menaruh dendam pada orang ini, ia bahkan ingin sekali membunuhnya, namun lihatlah kini ia datang lagi kesini membawa air matanya.

"Mengapa? Kau kemari?" Ia meraup jemari Sungmin semuanya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Aku mohon bantu aku, kau cukup mengantarkanku pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…antarkan aku kerumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Kau sakit apa?"

"Aku mohon Lee Sungmin, kau hanya mengantarkanku maka semuanya akan mudah."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Rumah sakit yang pada umumnya sama, namun bukan itu yang Sungmin pertanyakan, rumah sakit yang terbilang cukup kecil dibandingkan pada umumnya, lalu mengapa pasiennya kebanayakan perempuan muda dan terbilang tampak sehat. Semua itu kini terjawab ketika seorang dokter perempuan menyodorkannya sebuah kertas berisi keterangan dan menyuruh Sungmin menandatanganinya. Tidak, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aborsi?!" Bora menundukan kepalanya dengan pelupuk mata yang telah basah.

"Min, bantu aku, ayahku…"

"Siapa ayah bayinya?!" Bora menggeleng

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan ini, Bora!"

Sungmin menarik Bora keluar dari ruangan itu, sepanjang perjalanan di dalam taxi mereka banyak terdiam dengan Bora yang terus menitikkan air matanya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa ayahnya?"

.

Maka disinilah mereka berakhir, Sungmin menghajar habis wajah seorang lekaki di depannya hingga mengeluarkan darah pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, brengsek!" Sungmin melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi dan mendapatkan perlawanan kini.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Pria itu bertanya dengan emosi

"Kau menghamili Bora dan kau harus menikahinya!"

"Hei dengar, kau meninju orang tanpa sebab. Aku hanya _one night stand_ dan hanya sekali. Lagipula kau tanya dulu pada pacarmu, kami sering bergilir untuk _one night stand_ , jadi aku tidak yakin itu adalah anakku!" pria itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mematung, dibelakangnya Bora masih menangis tidak ada hentinya.

"Apa yang ia katakan benar?"

Bora masih terdiam, yang kemudian mengangguk. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya ia sungguh marah pada dirinya sendiri dan juga sangat marah pada Bora.

"Kalau begitu kau harus pulang."

"Tidak, ayahku menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya lebih dulu."

"Apa?!"

"Aku takut untuk pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk pulang."

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin mendapatkan pukulan di wajahnya. Dia tersungkur, dengan peluh mengucur darah segarnya adalah saksi kepiluan ini.

"KAU! JIKA KAU DATANG KEMARI UNTUK MEMBAWA AIBNYA, MAKA KAU YANG HARUS MENIKAHINYA SEGERA!"

Bora ada di belakang ayahnya, mencoba untuk menahan lelaki itu untuk tidak memukuli Sungmin.

"Apakah pantas seorang kakek membunuh cucunya sendiri?"

"Tau apa kau tentang hidup ini eoh, mengurus diri saja belum benar sudah berani mengurusku. Nikahi dia, atau anak dalam kandungannya mati. Pilih saja satu diantaranya!"

.

.

Sungmin terduduk di sofanya sendirian dengan wajah penuh lebam, ia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya namun tidak sebanding dengan hatinya yang telah hancur. Orang lain menghancurkannya begitu saja. Ia melihat ponselnya, tak ada satu pesanpun dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin bingung, ia benci dalam masa kebingungan, tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan lagi. Tidak ada satu kesempatan apapun untuknya untuk hidup seperti yang ia mau, mencintai seperti yang ia mau dan bahagia seperti yang ia mau, tidak satupun. Semuanya berlari seperti tidak ingin bertahan pada dirinya untuk waktu yang lama.

Maka untuk membunuh sepinya ia menghidupkan TV hanya sebagai alat berisik di rumah. Disini takdirnya bicara. Berita itu muncul menyayat perasaannya sangat dalam.

' **Agensi mengkonfirmasi bahwa Cho Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan artis cantik Jepang Nanako Mihara'**

Sungmin tertawa getir, dia jadi teringat pembicaraan barusan di rumah Bora.

.

"Tau apa kau tentang hidup ini eoh, mengurus diri saja belum benar sudah berani mengurusku. Nikahi dia, atau anak dalam kandungannya mati. Pilih saja satu diantaranya!"

"Aku akan melakukannya, sebulan lagi acara itu akan terlaksana."

Bora terkejut dengan keputusan yang dilontarkan Sungmin, pria itu bisa melihatnya bahwa Bora menggeleng dan manahannya untuk tidak main-main dengan omongannya. Pak tua disana berdeham

"Baik, semua biaya aku yang menanggungnya. Kupegang janjimu!"

"Tidak usah, saya mau pernikahan yang sederhana. Biar saya yang mengurusnya!"

"Kalau begitu terserah padamu!"

.

"Lihat Cho Kyuhyun. Kita saling menyakiti bukan?"

Sungmin tertawa.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia menangis

"Maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun."

.

TBC

Hallo, aku harap kalian mau untuk memberikan review di chapter ini. gomawo, saranghae…


	7. Chapter 7

Bora duduk di depan Sungmin yang bengong menatap makan siangnya, semakin lama ia melihat semakin merasa bersalah dirinya. Bagaimanapun ini terjadi karenanya.

"Ming, kau tidak harus melakukannya jika itu berat." Bora berkata

Sungmin tersenyum sebentar, "Tidak kulakukan juga hidupku sudah berat."

"Ming—"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelamatkan bayimu."

Bora menunduk, "Ming, terimakasih banyak dan maafkan aku atas semuanya."

"Lupakan semuanya dan mari menjalani hidup baru."

.

.

Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin berkali-kali, namun ponsel pria itu tidak aktif meng-emailnya hampir puluhan kali, namun tetap saja tidak mendapatkan balasan. Kyuhyun hendak menjelaskan tentang gosip itu, bahwa ia tidak benar-benar dalam masa kencan bersama Nanako, itu hanya permainan agensi yang mereka pikir akan menaikan rating penonton nantinya, ia mengerti mungkin Sungmin akan marah mengenai hal ini, namun Kyuhyun pun mengerti juga bahwa pekerjaan untuk yang kedua kalinya adalah hal penting juga, dan ia harap Sungming akan mengerti. Ia percaya Sungmin akan melakukannya.

.

.

Ini hampir seminggu belum ada kabar dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pikir memberi waktu kepada Sungmin adalah hal yang tepat waktu itu, namun jika selama ini Kyuhyun juga menjadi tidak kuat untuk menahan kerinduannya, maka beberapa saat berpikir untuk mengambil libur berkunjung ke Korea adalah hal tepat di saat ini, ia boleh jadi mengusulkan hal tersebut pada Ryeowook untuk meminta pada agensinya. Ya, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu Sungmin dan memeluknya adalah bagian terindah dari khayalannya.

Kyuhyun berbicara pada Ryeowook sesaat setelah ia selesai naik panggung, memohon pada manajernya itu untuk membiarkan ia pergi berlibur ke Korea dalam beberapa minggu. Setelah mendapat kata setuju dari Ryeowook maka ia harus menunggu keterangan dari agensinya untuk mengijinkannya libur. Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke sebuah toko bernuansa pink di pusat kota Tokyo, pink mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kaus dan boneka kecil di tengah pernak-pernik lucu. Kaus itu bergambar kartun dengan karakter anak laki-laki yang berlari memegang sekuntum bunga sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dengan segera, menerka-nerka ukuran tubuh Sungmin dan langsung membawanya ke meja kasir untuk dibayar.

Beberapa toko lucu ia masuki beberapa kali untuk membeli oleh-oleh pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tau bahwa Sungmin akan lebih menyukai hal-hal lucu daripada perhiasan yang berharga ratusan juta. Sambil membayangkan wajahnya Kyuhyun masuk ke toko terakhir di jam 2 pagi waktu itu, ia menghindari keramaian dan gadis-gadis dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan belanja dua jamnya sejak tadi. Toko-toko hampir tutup dan mereka berdecak agak sebal ketika Kyuhyun masuk sebagai pelanggan yang memohon untuk sebentar saja diijinkan melihat-lihat. Kyuhyun menuntaskan waktu belanja itu dengan agak puas, walau tubuhnya sangat lelah namun perasaannya seperti melambung dan khayalannya telah berada jauh di Korea, bersama Sungmin dan mainan-mainan yang ia beli.

.

.

Hari itu datang, Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya Korea. Para penggemar telah terlihat agak padat, padahal Kyuhyun sengaja , menjadwalkan perjalanannya agar sampai pada malam hari sehingga ia bisa kembali dengan agak sedikit tenang. Namun, kedatangannya masih menjadi hal yang ditunggu rupanya. Kyuhyun melambai pada penggemar dan tersenyum pada mereka. setelah ia sampai di mobil, Kyuhyun menyuruh supir taksi langsung untuk menuju tempat Sungmin, namun Ryeowook menahannya.

"Kau akan datang malam ini?" Tanya dia agak kaget.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Pulanglah dulu ke apartemenmu, datang saja besok. Dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku harus datang sekarang."

Ryeowook kembali berdecak, "Kau bilang Sungmin punya _part time_ kan? Alasan kenapa kau seharusnya datang besok saja, memberi kejutan di pagi hari, demi Tuhan kau juga perlu tidur Kyu, apartemenmu menunggu!" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum bicara pada sang supir untuk mengantarkannya ke alamat apartemen Kyuhyun saja.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di mobil dengan tidak tenang _, hoodie_ yang ia kenakan telah menutupi hampir semua tubuhnya, celana _jeans_ hitam melengkapi kakinya yang panjang senada dengan _hoodie_ yang tali penutup kepalanya sedang ia mainkan sekarang. Ketika ia sampai, dengan terburu-buru turun setelah membayar, membawa serta semua oleh-oleh yang dibelinya ketika di Tokyo. Kyuhyun berlari riang saat menemukan rumah kecil yang hangat kesukaanya.

Ia mengetok tiga kali, berharap Sungmin muncul dengan mata masih mengantuk. _Hell_ … tentu saja ini masih jam 6 pagi. 10 kali ketokan tidak ada sahutan, Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin masih tidur dan dia perlu waktu sebentar untuk kembali istirahat, maka Kyuhyun menunggu agar hari beranjak sedikit lebih siang. Tepat, satu jam kemudian, ia mengetuk pintu itu lagi, menemukan fakta bahwa pintu tak kunjung terbuka, ia mengetuk lebih keras berharap Sungmin segera bangun, karena Kyuhyun pikir ia akan kesiangan untuk kuliah atau bekerja. Pintu itu masih tertutup.

Ia mencoba kembali sambil memanggil namanya, namun kekasihnya itu tak kunjung muncul. Sampai pada sebuah rumah disebelah Sungmin membuka pintunya. Sepasang suami istri dengan pakaian rapi lengkap.

"Kau mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Tanya wanita berhanbok itu.

" _Anyeonghaseyo_ , aku temannya Sungmin. Aku sedang mencarinya."

"Apa kau tidak tau tempatnya? Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut dengan kami." Kini suaminya yang bicara

"Tempat apa? Bukankah ini rumah Sungmin, seharusnya ia disini?"

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu. Sungmin menikah hari ini, kalau begitu kau harus datang, mungkin dia lupa mengundang teman lama."

Kyuhyun membeku beberapa detik, sebelum wanita itu kembali bersuara.

"Kau mau ikut kami? Kami juga akan pergi kesana."

.

Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah percaya tanpa melihat, maka ia menyuruh supir menyetir dengan agak berantakan untuk sampai dimana tempat yang ditujukan sepasang suami istri itu, ketika supir memarkir mobilnya, Susana telah ramai dua orang perempuan penyambut tamu ada di depan, ia memutuskan untuk segera mendekati gereja mengabaikan bahwa ia menggunakan hoodie bukan pakaian resmi orang yang tengah mengunjungi pesta pernikahan.

"Halo selamat datang, silahkan mengisi buku tamu." Ucap dua orang gadis itu begitu manis, tapi Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin basa basi ia segera masuk tanpa peduli oleh tatapan aneh keduanya yang mungkin sedang meneliti wajahnya. Kyuhyun sampai di dalam melihat sekeliling para undangan yang memadati gereja, ruangan dihias sedemikian rupa, namun ia belum menemukan kekasihnya. Mencoba mencari dan memasuki ruangan lain ia tetap tidak menemukan dimana Sungmin, tidak di toilet atau dimanapun. Kyuhyun tidak ingin hal yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Kedatangannya ke Korea adalah untuk menjelaskan pada Sungmin semua hal yang terjadi selama di Jepang, maka Kyuhyun memohon untuk diijinkan bertemu dengannya dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama Kyuhyun hanya memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu sampai ia menemukan Sungmin kembali. Dan ia melihatnya keluar dari sebuah mobil telah berdasi rapi dengan tuxedonya. Ia menghampirinya dengan tergesa dan menangkap tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Ming!" Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kala mendengar suara itu lagi, ia mengamati tangan di lengannya tanpa berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa ini semua benar?" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya agak keras.

"Ming?" kali ini dengan nada memohon, "aku tidak percaya jika itu bukan darimu."

"Ini benar Kyu, aku akan segera menikah." Kyuhyun terdiam, dia bohong jika hatinya tidak hancur. Sangat.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang berita pacaranku itu, itu tidak benar sama sekali, kau tau kan?"

"Kyu, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu. Aku menikah karena memang harus menikah."

Semudah itu terlepas dari bibirnya, dan semudah itu juga ia terluka

"Kita belum sempat mengakhiri hubungan ini, kan? Ayo kita berakhir Kyu." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat pada matanya dan dia telah berhasil. Luka di dalamnya sangat dalam bahkan ia ragu dapat meyembuhkannya kembali. Genggaman di lengannya mengendor namun dia tetap menjadi patung.

"Begitukah? Akhirnya?" Kyuhyun tertawa getir "ucapkan sekali lagi sambil tatap aku."

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, dan sekali lagi mengucapkannya "Kita berakhir,Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "aku mengerti sekarang. Selamat tinggal."

Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu jika bisa ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, sedangkan Sungmin masih dalam tempatnya punggung yang merunduk menahan kerja jantung yang menyiksa dan hatinya yang mungkin berdarah. Dari kejauhan seorang wanita dengan hanbok yang telah lengkap telah menangis melihat kedua orang itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergetar, sampai pada tempat dimana kesendirian bisa menerkamnya, tubuhnya hampir terjatuh bila saja tidak ada sanggahan yang mampu untuk menyangganya, ia menangis dalam diam sambil membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas kebawah di samping sofa ruang tamu. Meraung seperti serigala kesakitan tanpa seorangpun yang akan mendengar. Ia menjadi terlentang, berjalan dalam sebuah jembatan yang membuatnya terjatuh. Ia menggapai udara sebisa mungkin namun oksigen sepertinya tidak cukup membantu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sakit itu masih ada, mungkin akan abadi. Tak seorangpun dapat membantunya.

.

1 Tahun Kemudian

.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar bersih dari berita sekarang. Apa kau ingin kembali ke Korea?"

Kyuhyun melipat kakinya di pangkuannya.

"Bolehkah, tidak?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya, tentu saja jika kau tetap ingin berkarir disini."

"Ya, mungkin aku akan menetap disini."

"Aku akan membantu mengurus surat-suratmu untuk tinggal." Ryeowook datang dari arah pintu membawakan tiga cup kopi yang mereka pesan.

"Terimakasih Wook." Kyuhyun meraih kopinya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya, sayang." Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun menghadap Yesung yang merupakan atasan mereka.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Mereka berdua, Ryeowook dan Yesung saling menatap.

"Bulan depan." Jawab Yesung

Akan sedikit bercerita tentang Ryeowook dan Yesung. Setelah kepindahan Kyuhyun untuk berkarir di Jepang, Yesung menjadi penanggung jawab untuk kantor cabang di Jepang sehingga pada setiap harinya mereka dipaksa untuk bertemu satu sama lain. terutama ketika rapat tiba mereka berdua akan hadir lebih awal kadang tanpa Kyuhyun. Waktu yang sangat sering bertemu dan bertatap muka menyebabkan keduanya menaruh hati walau mereka punya hubungan yang kurang baik pada awalnya. Yesung adalah orang kepercayaan pemilik Agensi juga siapa dalang semua drama ini, atau bisa jadi dia terlibat di dalamnya. Mereka dapat berdamai akhirnya dan menjalin hubungan hampir satu tahun, memutuskan menikah karena usia.

"itu bagus." Kyuhyun meminum kopinya.

"Kau tidakkah berkencan dengan Nanako?"

"Sudah berakhir."

"Belum mencoba sudah kau akhiri."

"Hubungan bukan untuk coba-coba."

"Untukmu yang lama menjomblo harus coba-coba. Lagipula bagus untuk karirmu dengan Nanako."

"Dasar tangan kanan CEO, itukah yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya penghasil uang?"

"Tidak, tapi kau harus mencoba."

"Aku tidak suka padanya, dia cerewet dan banyak mengatur bahkan saat kencan palsu."

"Kurasa bukan masalah cerewetnya, pacar lamamu juga cerewet tapi kau masih menyukainya hingga kini." Menyadari ucapan Yesung itu Ryeowook memukul lengannya kuat hingga Yesung mengaduh.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah, ia masih belum terbiasa walau sudah 1 tahun berlalu.

"Kau benar, itu karena aku tidak mencintai Nanako." Kyuhyun menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalian lanjutkan minum, aku pergi duluan. Sampai jumpa."

"Sudah sering, dan kau masih belum bisa menjaga mulutmu?!" Ryeowook berkata dengan nada pedas setelah kepergian Kyuhyun. Yesung mengendikkan bahunya.

"Di Luar kendali." Katanya enteng.

.

Kyuhyun membeli beberapa potong kue dan tiga cup kopi untuk kedua temannya yang mengunjungi Jepang, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka punya album _subunit_ dan kini sedang berada di Jepang. Hari yang bebas ini Kyuhyun pikir dia terlalu banyak untuk bicara pada banyak orang, tadi bicara pada Ryeowook dan Yesung. Sekarang ia malah kedatangan dua pengacau Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang bahkan menolak menginap di hotel melainkan melarikan diri ke rumah Kyuhyun membawa perlengkapan mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika menemukan kedua orag itu sedang saling pangku dan bermanja.

"Kalian! Bisakah tidak bermanja di rumah orang?!" ucapnya tegas mengagetkan keduanya. Donghae terkisap sebentar, bukan malah turun dari pangkuan ia semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Eunhyuk.

"Tidak bisa, bermesraan adalah hal wajib!" saut Donghae.

"Terserah!" Kyuhyun melengos masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum beristirahat.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan tubuh harum dan segar, terlihat siap bersantai duo Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya agak acuh tidak perduli, sekitar beberapa menit terduduk tanpa mengucapkan apapun Kyuhyun kembali berdiri untuk masuk ke kamar mandi lagi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak terlalu mempersalahkan apa saja yang di lakukan lelaki itu, toh ini rumahnya.

Dalam setengah jam berikutnya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk baru menaruh perhatian lebih pada pria itu. Kyuhyun bersikap aneh dia melakukan hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang. Pada awalnya Donghae pikir dia hanya kurang kerjaan, namun setelah hal itu terjadi pada kesekian kalinya ia berdiam diri untuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofanya setelah 5 menit terdiam seperti melamun, Donghae menegurnya.

"Kyu…" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mandi, hyung. Aku baru saja datang dan badanku terasa lengket." Katanya agak panjang.

"Kyu…" kali ini Eunhyuk memanggilnya.

"Apa?" dia sedikit berdecak malas.

"Tapi kau baru saja mandi, sudah sekitar 10 kali dalam setengah jam terakhir."

Kyuhyun berwajah bingung. "Aku merasa belum mandi sejak tadi." Dia mengabaikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi, membiarkan kedua orang itu mendengar suara kucuran air yang hampir bosan mereka dengar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah, membisu dan berpikir.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hai, adakah yang masih menunggu?

Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia menunggu dan maafkan aku karena ini sangat lama. aku sedang tahap semester hampir akhir dan harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas untuk memudahkan skripsiku nanti, semoga kalian masih mau me- _review_ ini. gomawoyo ^^


End file.
